The Dominant
by Rene95
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are three years into their relationship, Blaine is working on his temper, and they are planning a wedding. Kurt still can't keep his mind off of babies, and Blaine agrees to do a surgery. Blaine faces difficulties at his new shady job. Terrible things start happening, and there is only one couple he can turn to. dom!Blaine sub!Kurt Mpreg SEQUEL TO THE SUBMISSIVE
1. Chapter 1 : A Rainy Beginning

A/N: Hello and welcome to the Dominant! Okay, so this is a sequel to my other story, "The Submissive," so you might want to read that to know what's going on. I'm Zane, call me Rene95, or Zane, I don't care. This takes place two years later, by the way.

The Dominant

Chapter 1: A Rainy Beginning

**Story Warnings: Mpreg, explicit sexual themes, violence, sub/dom themes, abuse, punishment, bondage, strong language, angst, usage of sexual toys and gadgets, use of alcohol (May add throughout story)**

**Chapter warnings: Dom/Sub themes, strong language, mentions of Mpreg, angst, death and funeral scenes**

* * *

The weather was a prominent and depressing reminder of the day that was before them. Rain was pouring down, drawing thick, wet lines over the windows of the kitchen. Kurt Hummel wiped away lazily at his eyes. He hated how he was already crying, and the funeral had not even started. Blaine Anderson came in behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Blaine's chin rested on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, staring out the window with Kurt.

"Not exactly, but it's you we should be more worried about,"

"Me? Why?"

"He was such an idol to you. Such a good friend."

"Yeah, I know baby. It's tough."

"You seem to be handling it better than me." Kurt said, feeling another rush of tears enter his eyes.

They were silent for a few minutes, and Blaine broke the quietude. "It certainly is stereotypical weather for this kind of event."

Kurt chuckled. "Right."

"We'd better go."

"Right." Kurt repeated.

Kurt was Blaine's submissive, and they had been together for three years now, in fact, and were experiencing more. Blaine no longer had to worry about his malicious father, Sterling, or his joke of a wife Zoe, who then apologized to Blaine for the terrible things she had done to him. In Blaine's life span, his father had given him hell. Sterling abused him verbally and sometimes Physically, and a lot of the time emotionally. He had taken away and killed the only good thing in Blaine's life, Penny, his sister, and his mother had done nothing about it. Pray, she was a Submissive herself, but she could have called the services, or even the police. But she didn't.

Blaine had gathered enough evidence to take his case against his father out, and Sterling was sent to jail, no trial. Sterling had done something, it was unsure of what it was, but was rewarded freedom, re-claimed his wife, Zoe, and abused her both sexually, emotionally, physically and most defiantly mentally. Sterling had gotten drunk on a particularly rough night, and drove them out and killed them both. Blaine's mother and himself were on good terms, but it was still reliving to know that his father was dead.

The world was growing more dominant. Kurt, when going out in public, was scowled at and had to be restrained by a leash, but they still did many things. They went out to eat, to parties, to drink, to club, and even to romantic getaways. This funeral was one of those occasions. They were going out more, and he liked it. They both did.

Blaine opened the car door for Kurt, and Kurt muttered a quiet 'thank-you,' before Blaine shut it. Kurt could tell his Dominant was starting to really feel the weight of the loss. He could see it in his beautiful hazel eyes.

The drive was long, and the rain only got heavier. Kurt rested his head on the opposite side of the car from Blaine, and toyed with his leash. Blaine had been stressed lately. He had gotten a new job, gone through counseling, and was really turning himself around. Kurt was proud of him. But, with this new job, (theatre music writing and research for musicals to be written accurately) came a lot of time away from home, and that meant time away from Kurt, and then when he was home, he never wanted to have sex, or was too tired, and never paid much attention to Kurt.

Blaine had been going to counseling for his anger. He was learning ways to still be in control, but to make Kurt still feel like a valid mind and opinion. The methods had been going smoothly when Blaine actually got the time to work with Kurt. When Blaine did have time for Kurt, they usually just had sex and then Blaine would fall right asleep, barely cuddling his lover.

It was Spring break. Blaine had the week off. There was no major production that needed his writings or assistance on, so he was awarded a week off. Blaine had been showering Kurt with attention. Kurt bathed in it. Blaine did everything for Kurt. Cooked, massaged, loved, made love to him, and went out of his way to make sure every night was special and romantic. The sex was sweet and never rushed, and Kurt loved it.

Then they got a call. Helen Bauer was her name. She called saying that Howard, someone who had been more of a fatherly figure in Blaine's life than anyone, had passed away from a stroke. He was about seventy-eight, but never stopped protecting Blaine, even though Blaine did not need it anymore.

The parking lot was slippery, and when Blaine opened up the door for Kurt, the Submissive almost slipped. Jesus, it was cold. Blaine gave Kurt his coat, and the two walked into the church, being about ten minutes early.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"What did you like best about him?"

"Who? Howard?"

"Yeah,"

"Well...he stuck by us, even when he knew his protection was unnecessary, he stayed. He protected us from the monster of a father you had. He...he heard me...he heard what had h-hapened...saved me..."

"Right." Blaine took Kurt into his arms and let him cry quietly for a minute.

"So.." Kurt wiped at his eyes. "What did you like best about him?"

"Mostly the same things. Here, have my handkerchief. He saved your life, and for that I'll be forever grateful, he saved my life countless times, he never left my side, and when you came in, he never left our side. His family needed him more than we did, but he stayed faithful. He was a true man."

The audience sniffled, and Blaine stepped off the stage, joining Kurt in the pews.

"Amen." The preacher said.

"Amen." Everyone followed.

Blaine had been honored to be able to speak in the service, and it was amazing to have shared their story of Howard with the guests. Kurt, tugged at how tight his leash was, and Blaine loosened it a bit.

"Let's go. It's over." Blaine said.

"Sure."

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but they should be getting back to my normal 4,000 or so words soon. Thank you for reading. **

**P/S: A quick filler-inner: When Blaine was talking to Kurt about his favorite things about Howard, and then he stepped off the stage was a transition between him talking with Kurt, and then finishing it on the stage. Writing it, it seemed cool but then reading it was weird, so maybe that's a movie only thing. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2 : A Way

A/N: Hey guys. Okay, so full chapter is here, finally. Enjoy! And, holy Jesus. Thanks for so many follows and favorites and reviews! It's amazing for just the first freakin chapter!

The Dominant

By Rene95

Chapter 2: A Way

**Story Warnings: Mpreg, explicit sexual t hemes, violence, sub/dom themes, abuse, punishment, bondage, strong language, an gst, usage of sexual toys and gadgets, u se of alcohol (May add throughout story) **

**Chapter warnings: Dom/Sub themes, strong language, explicit sexual themes, mentions of mpreg. Blaine being an ass, mentions of surgeries **

* * *

The rain had never stopped, in fact, it had stayed heavy all day. The drive home consisted of Kurt sleeping and road lig hts showing on the wet streets. Howard h ad never been a contributor to conversat ion. Mostly because, he didn't talk that much. Howard defended people when neces sary, but he didn't speak with words, a lot of the time. Mostly with looks or actions.

Blaine felt empty, not having Howard the re. He knew something was missing, and i t wasn't settling in that Howard was gon e. Kurt moved in his sleep, and mumbled "Blaine," Blaine smiled. His baby. His Kurt. He knew Kurt still wanted children. Blaine had been purposely not talking a bout it for a long time because he knew it would probably end up in a fight, and then Kurt would be heartbroken.

They arrived home, and Blaine tapped Kur t to wake him up.

"Kurt, baby? Wake up."

Kurt mumbled something and stretched, th en got up. They ran into the complex, greeted the woman at the front desk, and went up to their apartment.

"Where's...oh." Kurt asked, then stopped himself. They were so accustomed to How ard being there, it was abnormal for him to be gone. Blaine patted Kurt's arm, a nd Kurt looked at him. Blaine couldn't read his eyes. Kurt was usually an open book, but he seemed to have so many emotions, but they were unreadable by the look he was giving.

"Let's just go up to bed, yeah?" Blaine asked.

"I'd like that." Kurt said. Of course he wanted to sleep, it was late, he was tired, but, it was Sunday. That meant tomorrow was Monday, and Blaine would go back to work. Then, they would be on their normal schedule. Kurt wanted to spend as much time with Blaine as he could. "But, before.."

"Before we go to bed?" Blaine asked, ope ning the door, signaling for Kurt to go through, and then shutting it.

"Yes." Kurt kicked off his shoes and shook out his jacket, then hung it up in th e closet. "Tonight."

"You seriously want sex after what he ju st went through?" Blaine asked. "Kurt, come on."

"Blaine, please." Kurt got the rest of his clothes off, but kept on his leash and collar because Blaine did not allow him to take it off himself, Kurt latched on and clung to Blaine.

"Kurt, what the hell is the matter with you? I don't want to have sex with you,"

"Please?"

"No!" Blaine yelled. "Go to bed."

"Blaine, I miss you when you're gone."

"So this is about you?"

"I just.." Blaine wasn't understanding. This wasn't working out.

"Kurt, my world is about you. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be some fail writing EPs. You made me who I am."

"Blaine, you were a good EP writer. And you didn't need to be gone all the time. "

"Kurt, just go to bed. You're tired."

Kurt gave up. Blaine may be better about his anger, but he was still stubborn as fuck.

"Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

* * *

By the time Kurt woke up, Blaine was gon e.

"And won't be back till late, I presume. " Kurt said, dragging himself out of bed . Damn it, he still had the leash on. It was hard to take his clothes off with h is leash on, so it would be terrible put ting them on. Kurt was used to his colla r, he wore one all the time to show Blaine's ownership over him, but still..the leash he hated. He hated it so much, and he felt like a puppy wearing it. The co llar was different, of course, but the leash was a mortal enemy.

At the beginning of the job, a little over a year ago, Kurt would pack Blaine a lunch everyday, sometimes shower with him in the morning, and then Blaine would always leave him a note telling him what a good boy he was, and that he loved him. One night, Kurt was making food for Blaine to take to work the next day, and Blaine told him not to finish, because he would be going out with friends. He never told Kurt to make another lunch, and did not wake him up in the morning to see him off. Blaine never gave a reason for this, and he even stopped writing notes, which lowered Kurt's self esteem and felt self worth.

Kurt pulled on some sweatpants and a tank top, and styled his hair a bit. After he ate a light breakfast, he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He did all of last weeks laundry, and cleaned up the bathroom and kitchen. By then, it was about noon. This was when the boredom started. He wanted a baby so much. So, so much. He could be cuddling or playing with one now, but instead, he was sitting there, doing nothing.

The door to Blaine's music room was open. Kurt caught Blaine playing his piano sometimes, and getting into it. He played it to test songs for theatre writing, but, it was still nice to see Blaine playing. Kurt drug his finger over the guitar and piano. Then opened a drawer. He knew he would get into trouble, but he wanted to see those EPs that used to be everything to them.

Blaine's first one, "Dreamy" was at the top. Blaine made physical copies of them for himself, and sometimes he did home deliveries himself for extra cash. "Drea my," was alright, but it wasn't what got him the big shot. "Weirder" did. Blaine's third EP was "Weirder." That was what got him famous.

After making five more successful EPs, Blaine made two LPs, and a music video. His face seemed to be everywhere. One of his songs was even on the radio. He was asked to move out to New York to work with a theatre company and write some musical songs, and do research to make sure that they did not leave any historical details out of their workings. That's why the drive to Howard's funeral took a long time, because they were driving from New York to Columbus.

Kurt knew it was good for Blaine to be working. He knew Blaine got terribly bored at home, but, then again so did Kurt. Kurt would talk to Blaine tonight. He kn ew Blaine would be up for any sort of discussion. He would ask him about maybe having children.

Having kids. That stuck in his mind. Wouldn't he say "adopt?"

Whatever. He was just being desperate now.

The next few hours consisted of Kurt lay ing in the music room, listening to Blaine's smooth voice singing, and him playing the notes on the drums, piano and guitar.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing in here?"

Kurt jumped up. "You're home early."

"Yeah?"

"Um, it's just weird."

"Weird. Okay."

Blaine began slowly kissing Kurt's lips.

"Blaine, what's going on?"

"Marry me?"

"What?"

"Marry me. Be my husband."

"I.."

"You have to."

"I know, but why?"

Blaine stopped and removed his hands from Kurt's ass. "Because I what to. I've put this off for two years, baby. I wanna do it, and do it soon."

"Um..alright,"

"So it's a yes?"

"I don't think you really require an answer, and you would make me anyways," Kurt said.

"Is something wrong, baby?"

"No, sir."

"You know I know you, right?"

"Sir?"

"I know when you lie. You don't want to marry me."

"It's not that."

Blaine threw some stray papers down and turned to face Kurt. "Then what is it? I'm so sick of you not wanting to seal the deal!"

"You sealed it when you claimed me!" Kur t yelled back.

"But...husbands. Romantic, right? Husbands in exploring New York."

"You're not the one on the leash." Kurt murmured.

"That's a law, Kurt. You _know_ I can't do anything about that."

"Yeah, I know."

"Why don't you go make some dinner?"

"Sure." Kurt ran off, and Blaine cleaned up the mess. He picked up "Dreamy,"

He chuckled. "Dreamy?"

Kurt must be getting lonely. He never listened to Blaine's old music unless he really was missing Blaine. The negleted sex last night must have fueled it even more.

"Kurt! Kurt, come in!"

Blaine heard a pot being sat down, and t he patter of Kurt's feet on the ground, running to the music room.

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't cook. We'll get takeout later. After we.."

"After?" Kurt smiled. "After what?"

Blaine swooped Kurt off into his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

* * *

Kurt fell back on the bed with complete and utter exhaustion. That's how Blaine' s sex had been, if Kurt was lucky enough to get it, ever since he had gotten the job and moved them out to New York. He was not abusive, and Kurt could take it, but it was just fast and hard. The love making was easier, but still tiring.

"Again?" Blaine asked, popping up from under the sheets.

"Now?"

"Yes, right now, silly." Blaine said, kissing the twenty-one-year-old's lips, do wn his neck, across his stomach, and arriving at his thighs, admiring the cock that was at the tip of his nose.

"Blaine, we just did, like, eight different times, can we take a break?"

"You are always fucking complaining about me not fucking you, or you not getting enough attention. Kurt, I'm busy. I took off early saying you were vitally ill and would need me by your side today."

"Vitally ill?" Kurt chuckled. Blaine hung his head in laughter.

"You know, just for one day."

"Hm." Kurt said. Blaine was supporting himself by two hands on either side of Kurt, and he was hovering above. Kurt leaned up and kissed him.

"Babies?" Kurt asked.

"Marriage?"

"Fine. If I marry you, we get to have babies."

"We have to live at least five months in married life, and then we can..."

"Can have babies?"

"Right."

"Yay!" Kurt attached his lips to Blaine' s, hooked his legs around Blaine's waist , and pulled him down in a big hug. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"I love you too, baby." Blaine said, enjoying Kurt's attention and Kurt's cock rubbing against his stomach. A mere reminder whose cock that was.

"Blaine..." Kurt's excitement died down.

"What?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"You know...Doctor Ben Rye, right?"

"Uh, no."

"He's a baby doctor."

"Okay. So, how does that affect us?"

"He offers a surgery. To relationships who want to have children, but can't normally. I could..get pregnant."

"How the hell would he do that?"

"He enhances a gene...I don't remember what it's called. But, all Submissive's have it, boy or girl, and it is dormant until a certain vow of claiming is said, or marriage."

Blaine's head was spinning. A man? Getting pregnant? That seemed, weird, but not exactly unappealing for them to have their own children..

"The only catch..."

"Okay?"

"I'm the first man he's ever done it on. "

* * *

Blaine had to get a beer. He need a beer, or a cigarette, or something to keep his head from fucking exploding. His baby, his soon to be husband, could essentially have a child, or not, or...an alternate ending that Blaine did not want. What the hell?

"H-how can you enhance a gene?"

"I don't know, Ben just-"

"Oh, so you're on first name basis with this bastard?"

"He's not a bastard!"

"He wants to fuck with your system and get a glance at your dick, I think he's a bit of a bastard, Kurt!"

"For us! He would do the surgery for us, and he would never try to take advantage of me."

"I'll kill him if he does."

"Blaine.."

"I mean it."

"So, you're letting Doctor Rye do the surgery?"

"We'll go in for a consolation."

Kurt squealed and hugged Blaine. Blaine still had so many questions, so as he tried to break Kurt off of him, he began to formulate the first one.

"So, Kurt, when was the time that you visited the bastard doctor and learned all this information?"

Kurt wasn't about to lie. He hesitated, but did not lie. "I-I-It was a particularly..lonely day of you being gone. I wanted a baby...so badly, I...I went to the doctor. I asked them if there was anything they could do for me, and they had me talk to Doctor Ben. We went out to lunch, and-"

"So, you went out on a date him? Kurt, did ya fuck him too?"

"Blaine!"

"Crap, Kurt..I-"

Kurt left the room.

What was the point on saying that anyway s? Blaine knew he was the only one Kurt had ever had sex with, and Doctor Ben so unded like s Sub due to his want to help with kids, so they couldn't of had sex anyways.

All Kurt wanted to do was tell Blaine ab out how excited he was about this surger y, and Blaine had to be a dick about it.

Shit, he needed to start being nicer, an d fast.

He walked out and found the bathroom lig ht on and door shut. Blaine knocked.

"Blaine, leave me the fuck alone!"

"Kurt, don't speak to me that way. I cam e in to apologize." _Remember what the counselor said: If you hurt him, or make him angry, then apolo gize and then give him some space. But, make him know that you are still in char ge. _Blaine walked away as he heard the frust rated sobs coming from the bathroom. Dam n it, why did Blaine always have to fuck up? "Remember that I am your Dominant, and we will be talking about this when y ou're ready."

Shit. Blaine had an appointment with his counselor tomorrow. He almost forgot.

So...what was there to do in the apartme nt he probably spent 15% of his time now at? Kurt seemed to be bored all the tim e. Kurt. All of his thoughts went back t o Kurt all the time. Why am I working so hard? For a nice wedding and for..he ha ted to think of it..the baby's crap. Why am I having lunch with some bitch couns elor I don't even know? To be better to Kurt. And, maybe soon his family.

Blaine opened up a beer and went out on the balcony their new apartment had. Thi s place sure wasn't top-notch sexy or ex pensive, but it was home for now. It had three bedrooms, one becoming Blaine's m usic room, and two full bathrooms. It wa sn't bad at all. But, the balcony was Blaine's favorite part. Other than the bed for obvious reasons. He slipped into a robe and sat down on one of the patio ch airs. New York was chilly, but it was pe rfect. He propped his feet up on the rai ling, and leaned back.

Blaine was not relaxing. All of his musc les were still and his neck was so tense that all of the veins were popping out. He came out here when he needed to thin k. Particularly about what to do about h imself and Kurt. It had been about twent y minutes when he heard the screen door hesitantly open.

"Sir?"

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt was still naked.

"Here, babe, let's go inside." Blaine said, putting his arm around his Submissive and guiding them into the apartment. Blaine sat them down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm sorry I was rude."

"I know, you are, baby. I'm sorry for basically calling you a whore. I know you don't fuck around. I love you,"

"I love you too."

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips, which resulted in Kurt responding, and then stopping.

"I'd better go make us something to eat." Kurt said, forehead pressed against his lover's.

"Sure," Blaine said, stealing one last kiss and patting Kurt's ass as he got up from the couch.

Damn, Blaine had it good.

* * *

Blaine had done this before. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was a Tiffany's. It was beautiful inside, as well as on the out, and he dressed in a nice suit and had requested the morning off of work to come here. He wanted to get Kurt a proper engagement ring. He was still so angry at himself and Kurt for the incident three years ago. Blaine had spent a fortune on a ring, and Kurt had flat out refused him. For some weird, wicked reason, Blaine didn't force the boy to marry him. Even though he was the Dominant, marriage was a beautiful thing, and he wanted Kurt want to do it with him.

Now about this surgery.

Blaine couldn't stop thinking about it.

Doctor Ben Rye seemed like an okay type of person. Blaine Googled him. Had an ex-wife, remarried three years later, four children, Peter, Benny, Richard, and Cassidy, and a master's degree in medical studies. Seemed like a decent guy.

Blaine had to look more into it, though.

Was a Submissive, kicked out by ex-wife/master, re-claimed two years after and married a year after the claiming. Gave birth to his children, because his father had enhanced gene Sub.

The gene that Kurt mentioned was called gene Sub. Of course. How original.

All Submissive's have it, boy or girl. Girls have it automatically fertile because they have the female reproductive system, but men have to have it enhanced. Blaine was confused on what that meant, so he researched the surgery on the Doctor's website.

A man's gene was in his prostate, and when another man's fertile semen came into contact with the gene, it would cause a fetus to be formed. Egg cells would have to be put in, for the ability to have a fetus in the first place, so the doctor would put ovaries inside the patient's pelvic area. No vagina would be necessary, all would be used through the anus and gluteus Maximus.

It all sounded like horse shit to Blaine.

But not to Kurt.

Another question Blaine had; this seemed to be a generally male surgery, so why would Kurt be the first man to have it done? Perhaps infertile woman who needed to be able to get pregnant. But, it still seemed weird that a Doctor who had been working in the maternity field for over five years had not done the surgery on a man yet.

Blaine would not lie. As much as it sounded like something the doctor had pulled out of his ass, he kind of wanted to do it. For Kurt, mostly, but he couldn't wait to see a huge, naked Kurt, horny all the time, and moody. That sounded so hot to him.

Fuck, did he have the pregnancy kink?

Sounded like it.

"Feel free to take all the time you need to make a correct selection sir," A worker said with a forced smile.

"Right, of course." Blaine said.

All of the rings were beautiful. He selected a engagement and wedding duet, both expensive and stylish.

The price was 1.2 million dollars. Each.

Price was not an issue for Blaine.

"Thank you," A man said, holding the door for Blaine.

"Thank you." Blaine responded.

Tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

A/N: Damn you guys, almost 100 followers for just the first chapter?! Insane! Wow, thank you so so much!

First thing's first, I am not a scientifically correct person. I KNOW the whole surgery thing is horse shit. But, I had to explain why they've had unprotected sex in the past and Kurt had not gotten pregnant from it. So, sorry if you hated it and thought it was stupid, the next chapter will be the consolation I promise. :)

Second- is having some editing issues. I have gone back and tried to correct all of the errors, but they still happen. They have spaced a letter separately from the rest of the word. I'm sorry if that is present in the chapter.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the update.


	3. Chapter 3 : Breaking the Rules

A/N: Thank you for all of the great response this story has had! I really appreciate it. I'm sorry that I'm only responding to people who have questions. Busy schedule right now and I barely have enough time to write the chapters. Please do not get offended if I do not reply to your review. Note that, I do read and very much appreciate them. :)

Hopefully the spacing is figured out, so I apologize if there are any flaws or gaps.

The Dominant

By Rene95

Chapter 3: Break the Rules

**Story Warnings: Mpreg, explicit sexual t hemes, violence, sub/dom themes, abuse, punishment, bondage, strong language, an gst, usage of sexual toys and gadgets, u se of alcohol (May add throughout story)**

**Chapter Warnings: Explicit sexual scenes, explicit language, drinking of alcohol, (all legal), mentions of mpreg, **

* * *

"Blaine, I really don't know why you want to go out!" Kurt shrieked in glee as Blaine picked him up and twirled him. For no reason, mind you.

"I really don't know why you _don't!_" Blaine asked, kissing the top of his lover's head. "Is it because of the leash?"

"Yes," Kurt said.

"Well, fuck it. Don't wear it."

"You could get arrested."

"Look at my hand." Blaine held his right hand out. "What's in it?"

"Nothing." Kurt said.

"Right. That's how many shits I give." Blaine said with a chuckled. Kurt laughed. "Anyways, get dressed, look good, we'll leave in two hours."

Kurt scurried off to go get dressed. Blaine pulled his Tiffany's box out of his pocket, checked the ring, then put it back in the coat pocket. It would look lovely on Kurt's slender finger. Blaine knew it. There was no doubt Kurt would say yes this time. Plus, they had a deal. If Kurt wanted babies, he would have a ring on his finger.

Blaine was starting to get a little excited about the surgery. I mean, a pregnant Kurt would be a hot Kurt, and Blaine definitely had no problem seeing that. But, he would have to use a condom every single time, unless Kurt took birth control, and Blaine didn't really want the extra expenses of condoms on their shoulders. They would need a lot of condoms, they had a lot of sex.

Blaine would just buy a lot of birth control, at least five months worth of it, and Kurt would take that. There, that was a good idea.

Blaine wasn't really sure the type of father he would be. He knew he was getting older, but he was only twenty-two. He still wanted to work hard and party with his friends and not have to worry. He would have Kurt do the surgery because he knew that that was something that Kurt wanted.

But, they were just so young.

He went and picked out one of his nicest suits, got a maroon shirt and black tie. He gelled his hair, slipped into the suit, put his shoes on, and waited for Kurt.

An hour later, Kurt walked out of the bathroom looking stunning.

"You're gorgeous." Blaine said, breathless. "So, beautiful." He approached Kurt, stroking his cheek. Kurt sank to his knees. "And so, so submissive."

"Only for you, sir."

"Glad to hear it. Now, up. We've got reservations to make." Blaine said, helping his Submissive up and pressing a kiss to his nose. Kurt melted to the small act of affection.

Kurt followed his Dominant up, and to the car. His door was opened for him, and he sat down. Kurt knew what was going on. Blaine was going to take him out, not even bringing the leash, and they would have a romantic night, and then would go to a club or something. He would propose to him, too. Kurt was actually getting excited.

And the fact that Blaine did not bring the leash made it all the better.

The clubs they went to anyways didn't even require a Submissive to be leashed, anyways. That was always fun. But, any other place would insist upon a Submissive being restricted, though. The organization had every right to call the police if there was a pair breaking rules.

Blaine could very easily go to jail for this. Blaine had a very clean criminal record, and Kurt did not want to ruin it. But, Blaine had ordered him not to pick up the leash on the way out, so he couldn't disobey his Master.

"Blaine, where are we going?"

"Ellie Quinn's," Blaine said, continuing to drive like there was no problem with anything.

"Honey! That place is major expensive, and not to mention the rule about leashed Submissive's! Hell, Subs probably aren't even allowed in there!"

"So?"

"So!? You could be arrested."

"Only a night holding."

"More like thirty days!"

"Oh."

"Blaine!"

"Baby, I would rather you feel happy when we go out then restricted and upset."

"Blaine, that is just part of it. I'm a Submissive, and that's just how I am. We can't change that, or make the rules different."

"We can make rules different."

"How?"

"Protesting."

"You're going to regret saying all of this in the morning. If you don't mind sir, I know you love being in control, being the Master, and I love being a Submissive. I love being at your mercy, having you in charge of me. Sure, it isn't entirely fair a lot of the time, but, that's okay. It's all part of it. That's how it works. So what if I have to be on a leash? If it weren't for the fact of rules, there wouldn't be any need for Dominants and Submissives." Kurt said.

"You're so much more of a better person than me. Know that, always. Never forget, or let me, or anyone else ever tell you otherwise. You are a perfect person, inside and out."

They pulled into the restaurant. "But you still won't be wearing the leash, tonight."

Stubborn Blaine never leaves.

* * *

The appetizers has been amazing. Kurt gawked over the salads, and right as the entrees came out, Blaine tipped the waiter.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, confused on why Blaine tipped him.

"It's nothing," Blaine responded, sipping his wine.

"It's just...you usually tip after the meal-"

"It's okay."

"It's about me, isn't it?"

"Do you want me to go to jail, baby? He threatened calling his manager who would call the police."

"So you bribed him?"

"What other option did we have?"

"Not coming." Kurt crossed his arms and pouted.

"Seriously?" Blaine griped.

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt looked back to the table and saw it.

Blaine was on one knee before him.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I am tired of waiting. I want to marry you, maybe have children with you, get a proper house, and love you forever. I know I've screwed up, and bad, in the past, but you know I'm working on it. Life is good for us, but it will be everything and all the more better if I can be your husband. I love you, darling, and I always will."

"Blaine, I love you so much. Of course, I'll marry you!"

Blaine took the ring out and pushed it onto Kurt's finger. They fell into a hug and kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder. Why hadn't he said yes before? Everything was so perfect, and sacred, and Kurt never wanted this night to end. It was amazing.

"Get that fucking animal out of my restaurant!"

The owner came to their table. Blaine slipped their coats on and rushed them out.

"No bitches allowed!"

"Shut up!" Blaine shouted.

They got into the car, and did not say a word until they reached the apartment.

"Kurt, go to bed."

"Blaine, I really think we need to talk this out. You-"

"Talk what out, Kurt? About how I fucked everything up?"

"You're lucky he didn't call the damn cops! It's..you know that something like that'll happen when you break rules. Me, of all people, would know, that breaking rules have consequences. We paid consequence to our rule breaking. It's a law that I have to be on a leash. We broke the law. He paid us a favor by not calling the police."

"Kurt, I know that. I do not need you to freaking recap the night."

"You did ask what we needed to talk about."

"You just said exactly what I said. "How I fucked everything up." You just said it in more intricate detail." Blaine said.

"Whatever Blaine."

"What did you say?"

"I said whatever."

"That's disrespectful."

"Ugh! You just don't get it!"

"Get what?"

"Nothing."

"No, I wanna know."

"You just don't know what it's like being on the Submissive side."

"Oh, wasn't it you today talking about how you just love being a Sub?"

"Blaine-"

"That's sir, to you, kid."

Kurt hated it when Blaine called him kid. Kurt was a good year younger than Blaine. He always called Kurt kid when he was angry with him. Like, there wasn't even a romantic, intimate connection between them. It was just a name to get him off of his chest.

Kurt sighed.

"Go the fuck to bed, Kurt."

* * *

"It's almost as if nothing has changed." Blaine said. "I'm so mean to him, all of the time."

"Have you tried to explain your point of view, instead of yelling orders and being rude?"

"Not really,"

"Well, try that. He's also probably sad that you aren't home all the time, now. I know mine was, when I started working here."

"Right."

"Life just sucks sometimes, Blaine. I know that's not exactly something a counselor should be saying to their patient, but, I see a lot of myself in you. A lot of our experiences are the same."

Blaine chuckled. Nothing was particularly funny, but it was just something.

"Thanks, Reggie."

"Sure, see ya, Blaine."

* * *

Kurt was washing dishes when Blaine came in that night.

"You didn't have to wait up, baby."

"I wanted to." Kurt said, accepting the kiss Blaine laid on his lips. "Plus, I didn't know what I was allowed to do."

"You can always go to bed, if you're tired."

"Thank you, sir."

"I'm gonna shower, you can join me if you want." Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's hip. "Love you."

"Love you, too, sir."

Blaine went to their bedroom, and grabbed a towel and some boxers. He went to their bathroom and started the shower. He knew Kurt wouldn't be joining him, but it was still something to hope for. He liked to give Kurt some freedom. He could've always ordered him to come. But, he didn't.

Work had been somewhat tough on him. He got chewed out by Darrel, his boss, because he wasn't focused. It wasn't his fault that Kurt was occupying his every thought.

Blaine was so into the shower that he did not notice Kurt wiggle himself in. Kurt had to tap him to get him to notice him being in there.

"Oh! Kurt, you-"

Kurt's lips were pressed against his in a heated kiss; probably hotter than the water itself. Blaine immediately took control, and shoved him against a wall.

"I'm gonna miss this, not bieng able to fuck you anytime I want to, and not have to worry about you getting knocked up."

"Baby, I'm so sorry,"

"Kurt, it's okay. Mostly my fault, anyhow." Blaine said, in between kisses. "I don't wanna hear another word come out of your mouth except for pleasure."

"Yes, sir." Kurt breathed, eyes closed.

Blaine slid them down the wall, and moved Kurt over. He stuck on finger in.

"Babe, how much do you want it?"

Kurt moaned, and that was enough.

"Rough?" Kurt nodded.

"You know what, be verbal. I wanna hear what you have to say to me."

The water was hot, and it would all be pouring over Kurt's face had Blaine's big back not been there. "I want you to fuck me. Rough. Pound into my ass with no mercy, baby."

"That's what you want, Baby?"

"Yes, sir."

"OK, hands and knees."

Kurt got on his hands and knees, just as ordered, and Blaine immediately shoved a finger inside of him. Kurt yelped under the pain and roughness.

"Shut it, you wanted it like this."

Kurt couldn't object, it was true.

Blaine shoved two or three more in, he couldn't tell, and Blaine was rubbing his prostate with the index. Kurt's cock was leaking pre come, and mixing with the water.

"You aren't going to be able to walk for a month."

"I'm sure we'll manage."

Blaine shoved all of his cock into Kurt. Kurt squired, and stuck his ass out, screaming. This would be amazing. Kurt's hole clenched, and Blaine used that as an excuse to start up. He started pounding in and out, in and out. Kurt yelled louder with each thrust. Kurt was on the verge of coming, but he knew Blaine wouldn't let him. Not yet.

But then, Blaine belabored his prostate.

"Oh, FUCK!" Kurt screamed, unable to handle it.

He exploded everywhere, Blaine quickly followed. They collapsed, as the still scorching water burned their skin.

* * *

Sleep came easy that night for the couple. Kurt was pressed against Blaine, Blaine had his possessive and protective arms around him. Blaine got up early the next day for work, and Kurt spent the day at home. Things went on like this for the nect few weeks.

Kurt was still lonely as hell. He wished he could at least explore the streets of New York, but Submissive's were not allowed to without their Dominant.

Kurt couldn't wait for their wedding, because then, he could have his surgery.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, another chapter out. Sorry, things have been rough lately, so I haven't had anytime to write. Sorry if the chapter was boring. **


	4. Chapter 4 : That Smell of a Hospital

A/N: Thanks for the good feedback on the last chapter. Okay, this chapter deals with Blaine being an ass, Kurt going through shit, those kinds of things. Thanks for reading. Guys, I'm SO sorry for it being a long time since I posted. Seriously. Tests, finals, junk...I have not had an ounce of time. Please forgive me.

The Dominant

By Rene95

Chapter 4: That Smell of a Hospital

WARNING: Mentions horrible treatment of Submissives in here.

* * *

"It's only five months, baby. Then we can have all the babies you want."

"All of them?" Kurt's eyes lit up like a child's in a toy store.

"Four at the most."

Kurt's excitement died a little at the restriction but was fully re-fueled when they got on the topic of the surgery.

"But, why not just do the surgery after the wedding, and OH! The wedding! Why not just do the surgery after the wedding so we can still be kinky without a condom or birth control?"

"Okay, we would, but there will be so much to do after the wedding. I mean, we're going to have to go house hunting, we'll have to get storage for the hundreds of gifts, we'll be stressed, money will be tight, I really think we should just chill and get the surgery a month or two before the wedding. That way you'll be recovered and we'll have enough time to get all of the things we need in order to succeed."

Kurt wiped some of the tears away from his eyes, and Blaine picked him up and spun him around.

"It's gonna be a long couple of months."

* * *

And that it was. Blaine worked overtime everyday to get more money. He had to first pay off the big ass ring set he bought. Kurt planned the wedding as cheaply as possible. Mercedes, one of his Dominant friends, came over and helped him pick out flowers, cake flavor, chair design, and the venue.

After three months, the ring was finally paid off, and the couple moved in with Mercedes and her Submissive, Shane. They lived in a huge house because Shane had been such a good football player they had asked him to play professionally. Shane lied and said he was a Dominant so he could. He was bringing in millions. Mercedes had a steady job; a singer on an R&B record.

Blaine and Kurt took up one small corner of one of the hallways in the home, even though they were offered the whole floor. They sold a lot of their furniture and things to earn some extra money.

Kurt was desperate to work. He wanted to do something to help Blaine out, because Blaine was fried, grumpy and exhausted all of the time. He did work close to twenty hours a day. He was even going in on Saturdays.

Kurt continued to plan the wedding. Everything was of good quality, but not expensive, but the wedding still rounded out to 30,000 dollars. They removed the string quartet and arranged a DJ instead. He was 3,000 dollars less.

The food was simple, as well as the venue, but it was all very quaint and wedding-like. Kurt's dream had been to plan his own wedding. No, his dream was to get claimed, and then plan his own wedding.

Reminding himself of getting claimed was a hard thing. He had tried to block those terrible years out. Blaine knew the basics, but not the most of it.

Kurt had gotten whipped. Every. Single. Day.

They would slap him, treat him like crap, throw him around, break his legs for fun..and that was just the guards. Meerson did not know anything of this. He was just there to take him to showings, clean him up..he never even knew what happened, because Kurt coated it with lies. "Oh, I tripped and fell over my bed." "I hit myself in my sleep." They believed him. They always did, and never asked anymore questions. They thought it was a good, safe place.

No, it wasn't.

Kurt didn't have parents, and in a way, he was glad. He was raised in the market. If he hadn't of been, and was just ripped from his family and thrown in there when he was sixteen, it would've been so hard. He remembered a few things of his parents, nothing much, but a few physical details.

His father's shiny head and jolly laugh, his mother's bright smile and beautiful face...

The tears poured down his face. He wanted them to be at his wedding. He wanted to show them how much he loved Blaine, how much he loved them even though they were gone..

Kurt didn't realize that he had written it down. All that he was thinking about the market, himself, Blaine, the parents, everything that he had just thought of. He wiped off his face, threw his jacket on the bed, crumpled the paper up and threw it in the waste bin.

* * *

It had been a terrible day. More work, more bitchy secretary, more annoying bosses, more deadlines, not enough coffee, definitely not enough sleep, and no sex whatsoever. Hell, it had been a terrible fucking half a year.

Ever since Blaine had had the talk with Kurt about the surgery and the birth control, and everything, it had been hard ass work, and he was glad to do it, but he just was getting tired. Tired of being exhausted all the time. Tired of yelling at his Submissive. Tired of having to sell his own home and possessions to be able to afford a wedding and house. They still had some money from some of his father's accounts, but he wanted to use that for a nice big house.

He was also tired of living with Mercedes and Shane.

They have sex anywhere, at anytime, and it's hard for Blaine to get where he needs to go when people are fucking late into the night. Blaine woke up five thirty in the morning to shower and get out the door by six thirty, and when he's about to leave, there they are, in the kitchen.

He had Kurt had never had sex here once. Kurt was scared they would be heard, or get walked in on, and he didn't want the bed damaged. Blaine tried to tell him that Mercedes and Shane would understand that they are a claimed couple, and it was okay for them to have sex as long as they did it respectively, but Kurt wouldn't budge.

It was really taking a toll on Blaine, like no sex always did. Back before they even knew about the surgery, even before Howard's death, when Blaine was working so hard, trying to earn up, impress coworkers and bosses, he was desperate for sex with Kurt. He wanted it so badly.

Now, with there being none at all, it was horrible. He missed the feeling of Kurt's tight ass, or his cock down Kurt's throat. He just wanted to touch Kurt's body and love him and just...make him his again.

He couldn't wait until the Honeymoon. Kurt would get it and get a lot of it then.

Right now he would be patient, and work so they could have that honeymoon. He only needed to work these extra days and hours for another two months, and then..then they would have enough for the whole wedding, and honeymoon.

Who knew about the house?

They had a little for it from the accounts, but the houses Kurt had on his lists were high priced. It didn't matter to Blaine, because he would give Kurt anything he wanted right now. He was going to go through hell with this surgery.

Oh, shit.

The surgery.

He had that meeting for it the next weekend.

He took his phone out of his pocket and typed it in his phone. Why wasn't it there already? Ugh, he needed to go home, drink some of Mercedes' bourbon, and go the fuck to bed.

"Blaaaaaaine." Mr. Igneous Type stepped into Blaine's office with a sleek, creepy grin on his face. His voice was smooth, evil person plotting something. Oh, god. Blaine hated Type. He was the worst boss there was at this place, and he always walked into his office, and said his name really long, just like he just did.

"May I help you, sir?" Blaine said, putting his phone down and smiling. Even with a headache, a bitchy attitude, anger, frustration, confusion, and plan exhaustion going through his body, he still managed to look amazing.

"Yes." Mr. Type had thinning black hair, kind of crumbly skin, it looked very unhealthy and Blaine would recomand a mostorizer that Kurt used or something, but he didn't exactly want to highlight the fact that he was gay. Most of the people here were super conservative, which, was unusual concerning it was a theatre business, but it was the business side of the theatre, not the performing side. "Well, it's nothing too dire, but, I would like to ask a favor of you."

"Yes?"

"Would you attend a company dinner? And maybe...share a speech? If you haven't noticed, you're beautiful to the eye, and your voice is friendly to the ear, so...people would be interested to see you. I would offer a bonus..of per say five hundred dollars?''

"I would be honored, sir. As long as it means I wouldn't have to compose the speech. I have no extra time as it is, Sir, and-"

"Oh, nope nope nope. Don't worry one bit, I'll have it written by one of my dashing company slaves."

"Company slaves?"

"Why yeesss. Eeeeveryone has one these days." Mr. Type said, accenting words when he felt it necessary. He was just creepy. His name was Igneous Type for God's sake.

"I...I didn't.."

"Oh, Blaine, I was only joking." He smiled, relieving perfect, white teeth. Not a flaw, or a mis color. Not what Blaine was expecting.

"Okay, good."

"It shouldn't be such a dilemma to you, Blaine. You practice Dominance and Submission, don't you?"

"I don't intersect my personal with business, sir." Blaine was right about that. His desk was full of papers, pens, pencils, a computer...office supplies, and other things that he had to have for work, but nothing personal. Nothing to reflect upon what was going on at home. He didn't even have a picture of Kurt.

"Well, everybody does."

"I understand that, sir, but I fail to see how it is any of your business. Please...let me have my privacy."

"Everybody knows everything about everyone here. We would love for you to be apart."

"No, thank you."

"We understand. Sorry if I have been a bother."

"You haven't. Have a good day. When is the speech?"

"Next Thursday. Seven pm."

Good, it wouldn't interfere with the consultation.

"Again, I'm sorry, if I overstepped any sort of boundary that you might have there, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head and smiled politely. "I don't share my personal life."

"Understood."

Igneous Type left the room. Blaine let out a breath.

What the utter most deepest part from hell fuck was that even? Share his stories? With his workplace? Even that creep Type? Hell no. Hell to the fucking no. That was disgusting, and that was he and Kurt's beautiful moments together, not anybody's crap they should be knowing.

Shit, he was picking up Mercedes' lingo.

He needed a drink. It was about seven, so he packed up, and left the office. Maybe he would order Kurt to get in the shower with him, just to get his mind off of that weirdo.

God, what a weird situation. He had never been approached like that in an office/work situation before. Disgusting.

He really hoped Igneous Type left him the hell alone.

* * *

Mercedes was on the couch, watching TV, and Shane was making dinner with Kurt assisting.

"Shane, if you'll excuse us?"

"Absolutely."

"Kurt, I need your assistance right now."

Shane giggled. Kurt slapped his arm and then followed the other man up the steps to their bedroom.

"Blaine, what is it?"

"Hey, why are you being snippy? What happened, baby?" Blaine asked, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's arms.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way, sir." Kurt said, shutting their door.

"No, something that is something to you is everything to me. What's going on, baby? Is it stress?"

"No."

"What then?"

"Well, kind of stress. I just miss you so much, and I feel absolutly terrible about the whole thing! You're working too damn hard to not even get any sex and attention, and you're tired and fried and I don't do anything but sit here and plan things that will cause you even more drama and it's just, it's all so terrible, and I'm so sorry, I just..it's awful. I'm so sorry. Everything is so expensive, and we don't even have any money for the surgery, we forgot to make accounts, and it's all my fault."

"Baby..baby." Blaine reached out and took Kurt into his arms, and let him cry into his chest.

God, it had been an awful day.

* * *

Kurt had been ok since that night he had told Blaine everything and cried into his chest. Now they were walking up into a hospital that neither of them had heard of, Blaine and Dr. Rye were just exchanging emails about the meeting and everything. Blaine was ready to finally meet the guy and figure out was what going to happen to his soon to be husband.

"I'm freaking out." Kurt said.

"Don't." Blaine said. "It will seriously all be fine."

The automatic doors slide open, and that smell of a hospital filled their nostrils. They continued walking until they reached the front desk.

"The Hummel's?" The lady said.

"Anderson's." Blaine corrected.

"My apologizes. Right this way Misters."

Kurt mouthed, "How does she know who we are?"

Blaine mouthed back. "Emailed pictures and said be ready."

Kurt nodded, smiled and put his head into the crook of Blaine's neck, while Blaine's arm slid around his waist.

It was all gonna be fine. When it was over.


	5. Chapter 5 : He's a Submissive

A/N: Okay, is anybody still reading this? I know I've been away, but I'll start updating a lot faster now that I don't have much in the way.

The Dominant

By Rene95

Chapter 5: He's a Submissive

Warnings: Violence.

* * *

Kurt was lying on the chair. Blaine's hand was clutched in his, and he was staring at the Doctor.

"I'm Doctor Ben Rye, I've met you, Kurt, but not you Mr. Anderson." Blaine shook his hand, but he was visibly tense. "Now, what we'll be doing here, is examining your body, seeing what we can and cannot do, and some other things. First, I am a Submissive, but I ask that I am respected as any Dom would be. I received special recognition from my parents and Submissive school to a college that I would be a suburb Doctor, and they allowed me to take the courses that I would need to fulfill. I have also been with my father my whole life, and he is a very good doctor who will be assisting me in the surgery.

"Now, what we will be doing to ensure your abdomen stays in tact is adding an extra layer of this substance." Dr. Rye pulled out something squishy from his desk drawer. "It is a sample of stomach matter. It is an artificial substance that was placed in me by my father so our stomach muscles will not stretch too far and cause damage. It will allow the stretch that the baby will need, and it's nontoxic."

"Well, that's always good." Blaine said, smartly.

"Blaine." Kurt said.

"No, no, he's right. It is an odd thing to take in, but we don't want to have an early deliverance."

"What about when he goes into labor? He doesn't have a vagina, so, what's he going to do?"

"He will have a caesarean section."

"Have you ever done this surgery before?"

"No. But, it was done to me by my father in the eighties when I wanted children and my wife couldn't."

"Why didn't your wife just have the surgery?"

"She told me it was sweet of me to be the bearer. Now, please, that is my personal life."

"I understand that, Doctor, but this is my Submissive you are about to put under the knife. I want my questions answered."

"Okay. I know."

"So, what else?" Kurt asked. "What other things will be done."

"Ah, yes. A male has no female reproductive system. But all Submissive's have a born gene named "Sub." Sub is dormant for men, because typically men do not get pregnant. So, men have to have it enhanced. And what that means is, this may sound strange, but I take their Dom's semen, and I put it near where the gene is, normally in the prostate of the man, and the G-spot of a woman, but I place it there, and as long as there is frequent sex, it will stay enhanced. The longest you can go without sex is about six months without having to come back in and having that aspect of the surgery redone. And if you do not have sex for awhile, then it will take many tries to try to enhance the gene to have a child.

"So that is how you can be pregnant, but you also have to have a very important part of a reproductive system in order to have children. That's eggs. Two ovaries will be put into your pelvic area. So that's it."

"It sounds great." Kurt said.

"It sounds weird and risky. I'm not sure, will you give us a minute to talk about it?"

"Sure, absolutely."

The Doctor stepped out of the room, leaving Kurt alone in the room with Blaine.

"You were rude to him, and all he was doing was his job."

"Sorry, but, it's just weird. He's going to open you up, jack up your system, I mean, women have periods don't they? What about you? How will your body clean itself out? I mean, Kurt, the risks. He's stitching that weird shit into your cute little tummy, you will be, you'll be..."

"Different. Perfect. Able. Let's have the Doctor come back in, we can ask our questions and discuss our options."

"Is he still going to examine you?" Blaine asked.

"Ask him."

Blaine popped his head out of the door and asked the doctor to come back into the room.

"We have some questions." Blaine said. "How will his body take all of the extra.. you know, stuff."

"I don't understand."

"He means, like a period. How will my body cleanse itself?"

"This may sound a little strange, but it will store in there, and then you will push it out as waste."

Blaine looked like he could vomit.

"At least no period, right?" The Doctor said.

"So, that's the only option?" Blaine said.

"I don't know of any other option there might be, sir."

"Okay, so basically, when my body cleans itself out, I'll just poop a lot?"

"Yeah." The Doctor said. "That is correct. Your path is different than a woman's. It may seem logical that it would come out of your genital, but that is not the case. When I'm in there, I will make sure that the ovaries have a straight path to your anus."

"And how hard will that be?"

"Nothing at all. I won't have to do anything but check. We place the ovaries in a certain place, so all of the tissue and such will go straight to the waste producing area."

"You seem to have done your homework, but I just find it weird..it's all just strange." Blaine said.

"Thank you sir, and yes, it is very odd. But, it works. I am perfectly fine, I had the surgery done and gave birth to all three of my children."

"How wonderful!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Thank you. Now, I'll see you in a week?"

"No examination?" Blaine asked.

"No, the operation day there will be though."

"Ah."

"So, any more questions?" Doctor Rye asked.

"No, I think we'e okay." Kurt said, speaking for the both of them. "Thank you, Doctor Rye."

"Sure. See you both in seven days for the surgery."

"Yes, see you then." The couple said, walking out of the hospital.

Blaine opened the car door for Kurt then shut it after Kurt had gotten in.

"Can you believe it?" Kurt asked, bouncing in his seat.

"It sounds..."

"Blaine?"

"I don't know if I want it done."

"What?"

"It just...it seems risky. You could die! First off, he's putting ovaries in you, from who fucking knows what, second, all of the..you know, shit that comes from eggs, you'll..it just..it seems wrong."

"But, we could have a family."

Blaine stopped.

"A family?"

"A family."

"Kurt, you're my family. Can you just accept that, for now baby?"

"Blaine, you promised."

"I never promised."

"Well, you said you would."

"I've changed my mind, and if you haven't noticed, I am the alpha in this relationship."

"Yes, I know."

They were quiet.

Blaine started the car, and drove them back to Mercedes'.

"Don't leave this house." Blaine said. "That's an order, and you will respect it. You will not leave, under ANY circumstances."

Kurt got out of the car, and Blaine left to go to work.

Kurt sat down on the bed in their bedroom.

This was too much.

Was Blaine going to let him have the surgery? Or not..

What was going to happen?

Blaine didn't seem like himself at all..

He seemed..sad, and guilty.

Kurt felt a little sad and guilty. But also angry. Blaine had told him he would get the surgery.

But, the surgery was also a lot of money.

No. Kurt would stand up for himself. He would talk to Blaine about it, and demand a reason for not getting it. He would demand the surgery.

Kurt wanted it. Perhaps too bad. Fuck the risks.

He wanted that surgery. And he wanted it bad. Kurt wanted babies more than anything in this world.

And he would do anything to get them.

* * *

It was about seven in the evening. Blaine would probably be one of the only ones in the office at that hour, so he decided that that would be an extra reason to go right now. He wouldn't have to deal with his asshole boss or bitch secretary. That was for sure a plus in the idea of working after hours.

Blaine arrived, and sat down. Great, the one day he takes off, is when the work piles up. Dammit, he would have to go to his boss' office to deliver this file. When there weren't many shows to write for or research for, he was a damn delivery boy. But, the horrible thing was, there WERE a lot of shows to write for at this point, so he busy with that, but at the same time, he has his weird boss' crap to deliver.

God, what a creep.

Igneous Type.

First off, what the hell? What was up with the name? It was like his parents wanted to be scientists or some god damn archaeologists or rock testers or SOMETHING. But, they chose to be business people instead and named their son after their passion.

Second off, what was up with that conversation? It was odd for Mr. Type to even speak to a lower man. Secrets spread like hot butter in this company, but for some reason, the boss just kept to himself. He only talked to the actors and never to the writers or backstage workers. And if he did, what a rare occurrence it was, but if he did, it was only orders.

So, for Blaine to be approached in his OWN office was certainly a story to be held.

The whole situation in this theatre company was just weird. Maybe that's just how jobs were, Blaine had never exactly had a real one, but, it was just...unsettling. Like there was something else here. Waiting.

Now he was just being stupid. Blaine had keys to all the offices on this floor, (mostly for delivering things, music he had written or research he had done for the production. What was really rumbling in his stomach was the fact he had never exactly been in Mr. Type's office before. It was all "Leave it at the door." When Type would give him the time of the day that was.

Something was just...off.

Everything was off in Blaine's life right now. He had barely paid off this ring set. He had money for a house and an expensive surgery, but he also needed to finish paying off a wedding that hadn't even happened yet. Damn, everything revolved around money. And that was something that he just didn't have a lot of anymore.

But, that didn't seem to stick in with Blaine Anderson.

He was showing weakness. Fuck, it was all the time. With his job, boss, work, Mercedes and Shane, his living arrangements, this fucking surgery, everything. Was he a weak Dom?

No. He wasn't. He just needed to pull it together and stop giving in and fucking up. Then, he would be okay.

He shoved the key into the lock and pushed the door open. If you didn't know the guy, it would look normal. But, if you vaguely did, like Blaine, you would know _something_ was off.

Okay, now he was just being stupid. He walked to the desk, and placed that god forsaken folder down. All for work that wasn't even his. Fuck his life.

Blaine Anderson was never the type to just leave it. He always wanted more. So..he opened the folder.

* * *

Kurt was about done with the dishes when he got the phone call.

"Hello?"

"Kurt! Is Blaine home?" Mercedes was on the other end, and she sounded like she was distressed. Shane was probably with her because he wasn't at the house.

"No. He's at work. What is it, what's going on?"

"Shane...He's..."

"Mercedes what is it, what's wrong? Mercedes? Mercedes!"

The line went dead.

Oh shit.

Oh fuck.

Kurt dialed her number again.

No answer.

Shit.

He dialed again. Nothing. He called a good seven more times before he got hysterical. He dialed Shane, and believe it or not, there was nothing. It didn't even ring.

Blaine was next. Blaine answered.

"Hey," Blaine said. Kurt began to scream into his ear.

"BLAINE! I NEED YOU TO CALL MERCEDES, OR SHANE! OR COME BACK HERE! MERCEDES CALLED, AND SHE WAS STRESSED OUT, AND WOULDN'T TELL ME WHAT WAS GOING ON. IT'S ABOUT SHANE, BLAINE! SHANE!" Kurt screamed through the tears. There wasn't much else he could do but worry. He had no idea what was going on. Shane could have anyrthing happen to him. He was a Submissive, first off, playing football. They could have found him out and taken him to jail, or he could have gotten hurt.

Anything could have happened to poor Shane.

"Kurt, calm down, please! I'm in the office right now, remember my orders. Don't leave the house. If Shane is in any sort of danger, heaven forbid, but if he is, something bad could happen to you. What's Mercedes' number?"

Kurt gave him the number and Blaine hung up with his fiancé, and called his housemate.

"BLAINE! Oh, baby! I'm so happy to hear from you. I couldn't talk to Kurt!" She was sobbing. "I don't know what to do. The one time I don't know what to do. Blaine..I need help from another Dominant. Shane..he's in..he's in trouble. I don't know where he went, we were just out her shopping in Times Square, and he just..gone. Right in the blink of an eye! I was kissing him one second, then I look away, then look back and he's not there!" Mercedes was wailing now.

"Are you still in the square?"

"Yeah."

"Stay there, don't move, I'll come and get you and we'll talk to someone and look for Shane."

"No!"

"What?"

"Just..get here. NOW!"

Blaine hung up and stepped on the gas, ignoring the speed limit signs, he made it into the city. He was clear out in the suburbs, so it took him a good thirty minutes.

"Oh, thank heavens." Mercedes threw her arms around the shorter man's neck and clung to him.

He hugged her back, but then pried her off when he saw it.

"Why are the streets empty?"

* * *

Kurt was messing around with his hair, and filing his nails..trying to do something to keep his mind off of the bullshit that was going on, which he didn't even know about.

He tried calling the three of them; Mercedes, Shane and Blaine, but no one answered. Shane's didn't even ring. It was like he was wiped form the face of the globe...

What if he was?

No. That was unreasonable.

He turned on the news. Maybe that would give him some information. He watched the headline, and ice shot down his spine. At the words on the screen and the sentences Harper Brant, the reporter, said.

"Shocking story, a Times Square shooting. Shane Jones, a football star was brutally shot and murdered. The predator and reason is unknown. Times Square has been evacuated, but the strange thing was not a police officer or head of security or anyone of rank ordered it. Police are suspecting that people were so horrified, they ran out of the area, because the rest of the city is occupied as normal. This is Harper Brant, CDO News."

Kurt turned off the TV. Hole. Ly. Shit.

* * *

"Why are the streets empty?"

"Because of Shane. Shane got s-shot."

All of the color drained out of his face as his housemate, a woman who had opened up her home to them for the last couple of months had her submissive shot.

Then, Blaine saw the actual horror.

Shane's incredibly long legs were sticking out of one of the only cars on the street; an ambulance. It was obvious that three bodies were hovering over him. They seemed to be doing an emergency surgery.

Mercedes was talking with a police man now. Everything seemed to pick up the pace. Police people were starting to come onto the streets, an occasional shopper or shop owner would come out of a store with worried or puzzled looks plastered on their faces, and people started to look and walk around, trying to get a scoop of what happened to famous Jets football player.

Mercedes continued to try to get to the ambulance, but they wouldn't allow her to get closer. All of them treated her like dirt, for they thought she was a submissive. She wasn't about to blow the cover now, Shane would get kicked out of the van, she would be ridiculed, and the team would surly sue her.

Like it meant anything now.

Good thing she had a job.

It was all so confusingly terrible.

Why did this happen? Especially to good people like the Jones'? It was horrible, and Blaine wanted an explanation.

"What happened here?" Blaine asked a police officer.

"Shane Jones was shot,"

"Status, condition, gimme everything!"

"I'm sorry sir, but that information isn't public." The woman said.

"You bitch! I bet YOU don't even know. Mercedes! Come 'ere."

"What?" Mercedes walked over.

"This cunt shit won't even tell me what's going on, and-"

"Blaine, watch it. She's an officer. Can you please, just calm down."

"Calm down?! You were the one that just had your Submissive shot! You should be-"

"SUBMISSIVE?!"

"Huh?"

A crowd that had grown heard the dispute between the three. The fact that Shane was a Submissive was out.

"Get that shit out of that doctor van!"

"Out of the ambulance!"

People ran up to the van shouting, and the doctors threw Shane out.

"Shane!"

Shane was face down on the concrete, people were all crowding around, throwing sticks, rocks, shopping bags, at him, punching, kicking, spitting on him, calling him a liar...and he was just laying there.

"Get off of him!" Mercedes shoved through, shoved people away, and shadowed her beaten Sub. "All of you! You horrible beasts. What has this world come to? Claiming used to be such amazing things. Now, you treat Submissive's like they are a piece of crap. Shame on you!" Mercedes screeched.

The riot soon stopped after a police man fired off several shots. People scurried. This was not like the New York he knew. Not at all.

Some stayed, and apologized, but Mercedes cursed them. Shane was pronounced dead, and was carried off by a doctor who still cared.

Blaine was on the concrete. Laying on his back.

This was all his fault. He opened that folder. He saw what was really going on. This was a threat to him. Shane was a wake up call.

* * *

Blaine drove back to the house by order of Mercedes.

"Blaine! What happened?" Kurt screeched. "I heard...there was a shooting...Shane...a riot...are you okay?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm fine."

"It must have been terrible."

"Yep."

Kurt dropped it. They would have this discussion later.

"Where's Mercedes?"

"She's still in the city."

"WHAT?!"

"Kurt...she's fine. She told me to come back."

"You're a DOM! You should be able to take that on! Stand up for yourself!"

"She's a Dom too, Kurt. Don't talk to me like that, I'm your master."

"Blaine...Shane..is he..."

"Yeah. He is."

"Well why!? Why did something so awful happen to someone so good? So sacred? So amazing? He was a great guy and was good to Mercedes, even though she controlled him."

"Kurt...I don't know. He was an amazing guy, really he was, but sometimes, people just go. I can't explain it. But, right now, we need to talk about us."

"Blaine.."

"Yeah?"

"I want babies. I want the surgery. Yeah, I get it, risks. Big whoop. I really don't care if I die. I just wanna pass the Kurt Hummel amazingness, and the Blaine Anderson awesomeness to an offspring, or two, or three, or six. I love you, and I want to do this. We'll get married, which is something I am ecstatic about, we'll live in a big house, and it'll be awesome."

"Kurt...I want all of these things for us..but-"

"Blaine, there can't be any buts. Not this time. Just you me, and our kids. Okay?"

"Kurt.."

"What?"

"You need to calm down. Don't grow up too fast..I mean, we're still young..I-"

"What are you saying?" Kurt asked. "You still wanna marry me, right?"

"Well, not exactly."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know, horrible chapter, horrible way to end it, blah blah blah. Yep. Let's just say, the next chapter will have Kurt doing some awful things, Blaine doing some awful things, and other things. Yep. Sooo...yeah. Haha I'm not sure where the story will end, but lemme tell you, we're no where close to the ending.. :) Thanks for reading, I'll try to keep regularly updating. **


	6. Chapter 6 : The Hitchhiker

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. :) The updates are going to be pretty frequent now, I hope. The chapters will be anywhere from 2,000 words to 4,000. That's only my estimate. They will never go below 2,000. They may go above 4,000. Guys, I honestly don't know...haha. There might now not be much fluff between Kurt and Blaine, it'll be pretty dramatic, so please just bare with me. Thanks.

The Dominant

By Rene95

Chapter 6: The Hitchhiker

Warnings: Mentions of God, Violence

* * *

Kurt didn't know why Blaine didn't want to marry him, and he had every intention of asking, but he couldn't speak. He just couldn't get the words out. Blaine was looking off, not really focusing on anything, but not really staring off into space, either. Eventually Kurt met Blaine eyes, and they locked, and somehow, Kurt felt nothing but pity. This was when Kurt finally took in his Dominant's appearance. When he saw him, he realized he hadn't _really _seen him for the past several months.

Blaine's hair was still a beautiful blackish brown, but was starting to get the faintest of grey in some places. His hair was longer, and didn't have as much gel as usual in it. He was growing a beard, not long at all, mostly stubble, but looked different on him. He had bags under his eyes, and they were starting to darken. His eyes, they just looked tired. He was paler than normal, and thinner. He still had beautiful muscles, but was thinning.

He looked exhausted and overworked, like he could fall over into a hibernation at anytime. Kurt felt awful. Blaine had gone through a move, which he didn't want to do in the first place, has been working many long hours after at work, so he could afford a surgery, and a wedding. A wedding that might not even happen anymore. Blaine had been through a crime, not exactly witnessing it, but certainly being there for the aftermath, and only Blane and God knows what else what.

Kurt just stared at Blaine for minute. Blaine stared back, with tired eyes.

"What's going on, Blaine?"

"Kurt, I'm sorry. All I want to do is marry you. But, I can't. I just..I think someone's after me...I think..I think that's why Shane died. I wanna keep you safe, so I'm going to go away.."

"Blaine, don't say that. Nobody except the assassin knows why he died. Okay? It's not your fault. We just made enough money. Please, please."

"Kurt,"

"Blaine! Just listen to me for a damn second! You are staying with me, we're getting married, and you aren't going to keep me safe by leaving. That's probably going to make both of us more vulnerable. We have both felt the pain when we are far apart. I..you need to stay here."

"What if my business has me go on a trip?"

"Then I'll go with you."

"No, Kurt."

"Blaine-"

"Kurt. Shh. You have to trust me. Maybe you're right about not being separated, but in the end, business matters, too."

"What's going on? Why are you acting so swingy? Why do you think someone's after you and who is it?"

"Kurt. I don't know. But, what I do know is, I am an idiot for saying I don't want to marry you. I want to marry you with everything I am. I love you more than anything."

That closed the conversation, and the men went their separate ways. Kurt cleaned up, tried many a time to get ahold of Mercedes, failing each time, and Blaine sat in his office. He should have been thinking about how he should quit his job, but no. He was thinking about what he had done to Mercedes by bringing her family into it. Sure, none of this was Blaine's fault, well, the blood wasn't on his hands physically, but he felt it was in a way.

When he opened that folder that was supposed to go to Igneous Type. He knew someone was watching him. He knew someone reported it, and without being civilized and firing him or asking him not to do it, or even taking him down on the corporate ladder, they went off, being the psychos that they are, and murdered someone.

Now, this was all theory. He had no idea what he had even seen in that folder, and he only saw one bit of the company name before he felt a sudden urge to close it and leave.

o.

That's all he saw, the rest was cut off by a paper in the file.

He went to bed that night, a nasty thought in his head. Had he killed Shane Jones?

* * *

Blaine woke up about eight thirty that Saturday morning. Shit, he was going to go into the office today but-

Everything came back to him. Shane, the folder, Mercedes, Kurt, the house, the money, the murder, everything.

Blaine remembered everything and he felt the bile but he didn't go to puke. He just laid there, motionless. Maybe he would just lie here and die. Kurt would find a new man, wouldn't he?

No. Why in the fuck would he even think that? Kurt was his.

Blaine went to the other end of the bed and gathered Kurt into his arms.

"Hey," Kurt groggily said, having been woken up by the swiftness of Blaine's movements.

"Hey." Blaine respond. Kurt hummed in acknowledgment but did not open his eyes. They jsut laid there for a minute. No one commented on the weather, the murder, the anything. It was all peace. Kurt went back to sleep, and Blaine got up on his side. Wow. This boy was beautiful. Kurt had really grown up in the past three years. His face was thinner, he had grown into the prominent cheek bones, his eyes however, had not changed in the slightest. They were still a gorgeous blue-green, with flakes of gray. Kurt had always been a thin man, but had some gorgeous curves in his ass and hips. Blaine loved it. His ass. Blaine could write a whole novel just about how amazing it was.

Blaine eventually got himself out of bed. He had to talk to that damn Igneous Type today. He had to set some shit straight.

* * *

Kurt woke up to only himself in the bed. Blaine had already left for work. He tossed a lumpy pillow to the side, stretched, and got out of bed. He took a quick shower, scrubbing down his body and literally not even caring about the red marks his roughness would leave, and then toweled off in the same fashion. His skin would surly irritate, but there was not a care for it.

He threw on jeans, one of Blaine's sweatshirts, styled his hair to some degree, threw a thin layer of lotion on his face, then went downstairs.

"Mercedes? Mercedes!"

Where was she? This was so awful, and Kurt wanted to be there for her. He wanted to be able to comfort her, like she had so many times. He wanted to be an outlet for her, as she had been when Blaine was being mean to him and he needed to vent.

She was sitting on the floor of the kitchen, holding a picture book.

"Mercedes? Are you ok, doll?"

"Kurt, in a million years I will not be okay. This is killing me. Like my heart has rotted, and my lungs are almost infected."

Kurt didn't know what to say to that, or what he could say that could relate, but he sat down, took her hand and they stared at the design of the tile of the kitchen.

"He was my rock; I was his Dom, but he was the man I loved. No one will ever replace him. He was my favorite person in the world. We had so many fun times. I know when I saw him in the market, I knew he was the one for me.

"It's so terrible, because he's gone. And there is nothing I can do to bring him back. Nothing at all."

Kurt sighed. He needed Blaine here. Blaine had an amazing way of saying things that made you think everything would be alright and there was nothing to worry about. Kurt on the other hand, did not have that gift. But he would still try.

"One time," Kurt started. "Blaine and I had an awful fight. At this point, I don't even remember what it was about. But, he got so angry, or he was so appalled with how he was acting or something, like I said, not sure, but he left. And he didn't come back for awhile. Howard, Blaine's old bodyguard thing from his father, was the only reason I'm still alive today. So, even though I don't know anything about owning someone, I know a lot about being owned, and how attached you get to one person, how you're soul mates, and how every little thing you do revolves around them. It's okay to mourn, but don't end it, Mercedes."

Mercedes sat there for a minute. "End it?" She finally asked, catching Kurt out of his own silence.

"Like, you know, ki-"

"I'm not going to kill myself, Kurt."

"Yes, of course, I just-"

"Why don't you just fuck off." Mercedes got up, wiped her eyes, and put her heels on. "I'm going out." Kurt got up, too, and tried to put his arms around his friend, but she shoved him away. "I don't want anything to do with filthy pets."

And with those final words, and a final look from her, she left. Kurt couldn't help the tears, he scooted down the wall, and cried into his hands. What was going to happen now?

* * *

Work was not going how he thought. He _thought_ he waltz in, quit his job, or order answers, but no. He walked in, sat his things down, and started the normal work. Igneous Type never showed himself, who knew if he even came to work? Blaine had turned his phone on silent, not really wanting to cooperate with people calling or texting him.

He was just done. He wanted to go home, maybe buy some liquor on the way, and collapse into the bed sheets with a drunk, and horny, preferably naked, Kurt ready to be fucked.

He knew as long as they were staying in Mercedes' house, that would never happen. He could just count on a good night's sleep.

Shit, he was late for a meeting. Blaine grabbed his briefcase, and went across the hall to some worker's office, he wasn't sure who exactly it was, a writer he guessed, and sat down.

"You're late, Anderson."

Blaine put on a polite, and cooperative smile. "My sincere apologies, ma'am."

She immediately forgave him, he was so damn attractive, and they began the meeting. She was writing about a girl moving to Chicago with her boyfriend, and together they worked through relationship problems, Blaine loved the idea, and said he would be happy to do some research on the area and would write some music for it. He was excited; finally a fun project that would pay him a good two grand.

Two grand.

Wow.

He returned to his office, and decided to bookmark all the websites he would be using, and read the script. It was almost closing time for the plant, and then he would be off.

Home sounded even better now that it did earlier. Besides the weirdness of the speed of work today, (slow, boring) he was interviewed seven different times by police officers, agents, and FBI personnel. He was ready to go home, check on Mercedes, then cuddle with Kurt.

Cuddling with Kurt seemed awesome.

Blaine decided to not read the script and catch upon it the next morning. He did some of the bookmarking, but decided to catch up on that the next morning, too.

He grabbed his suit jacket, and briefcase, then got out to his car. He drove home, and his thoughts drifted like they always did when he was driving through New York and needed to pass the time. His thoughts drifted to the wedding. They hadn't thought of an exact date, but he knew was, he wanted it soon.

He thought about turning on his phone and calling Kurt to pass some time, but he didn't. He pulled onto the service road, and turned on the radio. There was a lot of music that he honestly didn't know, and then there was some talk shows, but nothing like Katy Perry.

There was a hitchhiker at a corner. Blaine looked at him for a second. The hitchhiker raised his thumb up, maybe in the hopes of getting a ride, but Blaine was honestly about to drive off, but, he fell. He fell after Blaine heard a gunshot.

"Shit!" Blaine said, and got out of the car, and ran towards the stranger. He picked him up over his shoulders, and laid him in the backseat of his car. He was barely holding on.

"Hey, you're gonna be alright, kid." It was a teenager. "You'll be fine. Keep your hand on it, and you'll be fine." The boy nodded, looking like all the life was draining out of him, slowly, and painfully.

Before Blaine got back into the car, he lost it. He screamed, and pounded his fist on the hood of his jeep.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" Blaine screamed. "I know it's me!"

Nothing happened, and Blaine got back into the car, U-turned, and drove back to the city to get to the hospital, hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

Kurt had tried about seventy times. He was about to lose it. Blaine wasn't answering his calls, voice messages, texts, emails, nothing. His phone had to be off, but then Kurt didn't know where he was, and so that worried him. He KNEW Blaine was under a lot of stress right now, and it didn't help Kurt's worries that he was not calling him back.

Mercedes had not come home. Kurt was worried about that, too.

The whole couple of days have been terrible. Shane dying, Blaine had him fighting, now this? It was terrible. It was of those points where he didn't want to be a sub right now. He wanted to have power, and be able to solve this. Not be stuck at home thinking about it.

What would it be like to be Blaine's Dom? Blaine would never have it, but it was still funny to think about. Just how..outrageous it would be.

Dammit, Kurt wanted Blaine here right now. Something was going on, and he established that, if he wasn't home in an hour, he would go out looking for him, and if that was stupid, then so be it.

But, Kurt did have one thing he wasn't upset with right now. More excited. In four days, he would be able to have a baby. And he would also get to marry a man he loved. Yes, he had an amazing life. He was so sad though. Sad, because Mercedes wouldn't have that anymore. She would have to go through a huge re-claiming process, and probably move to a different city, due to the fact that people think she is a Sub here.

Kurt did something he had only done the night he was alone without his parents. He prayed. He didn't know how or what he was praying to, but he did it anyways.

* * *

Blaine finally made it to the hospital, and picked the man up bridal style. There were some doctors smoking cigarettes outside, and he ran towards them.

"Someone help me!

* * *

Hey! You! Help now!"

"What happened, what's going on?" Some of the Doctors jogged towards to him.

"This kid was shot, right in front of my car. I don't know who," Blaine said. "Get a fucking stretcher or something, hurry!"

They nodded, and all five of them ran into the hospital. Nurses rushed around, a stretcher arrived, and the kid was put on it.

"We have it from here," The Doctors bustled around.

"I have to see him - I have to really help him - " Blaine tried to get to him.

"Sir, there is nothing you can do."

Blaine was pushed back, and the doors shut in his face. It was over. He couldn't see the teenager he probably just got killed. Blaine got that kid killed.

Holy shit.

Blaine gave up.

He knelt down.

And curled up.

And cried.

* * *

Occasionally Blaine would pray. Hardly, because he wanted to not make Kurt uncomfortable, but, at this point in time, he would just like to have something to look to. He personally believed in God. He went to church when he was a child, and read the Bible now. But, he hardly prayed. That was something he just wasn't good at.

He was good when the situation absolutely demanded it, but, if it was just before he ate, or went to bed, he tried, but he couldn't.

Right now, the situation demanded it. Blaine prayed like a Christian in a church. He prayed so hard, like he never prayed before. He was off of the floor now, and was in one of those uncomfortable chairs, and was praying. He prayed for the boy, he prayed for Mercedes, he prayed for Shane, wherever he was, he prayed for Kurt, he prayed for everyone. He was so upset. He was depressed and stressed and just didn't know what to do.

He stopped, and turned on his phone. Forty five text messages, seventy calls and voice messages.

He dialed Kurt's number, and prepared for a wrath.

Kurt picked up on the first ring.

"BLAINE! COME HOME! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kurt screeched.

"Kurt! Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. I should have known you would be worried. It is a good two hours from when I'm usually home...but, there was an accident..."

"Where are you, Blaine?" Kurt was frantic, he sounded as if he was pacing on the other end of the line. Blaine rubbed his face, stood up, and started to explain that he was on his way home when he pulled onto the service road, and at an intersection, the one next to the mall, he saw a hitch hiker, and was about to pass him by, but then he was shot. Shot from a distance it seemed, Blaine had barely heard the shot before the man was down on the ground. Blaine explained how he had gotten out of the car, set the teenager in there, and yelled for who it was, but no one answered. Of course, not one answered. Blaine quit wasting time, and drove them to the hospital.

Kurt was silent. Blaine should have been worried, but he wasn't. He knew Kurt was processing it, and when Kurt did things like that, he said nothing. Blaine heard Kurt's quick breaths, and then his words came out.

"Blaine, why have all these crimes been happening and you just happen to be there? Blaine, if you don't watch where you are, you'll get arrested! You have to always be on your mark, you always have to be watching. I mean, what the hell is the matter with you?"

Blaine stepped outside the lobby and into the courtyard. It smelled of fresh cut grass. The sky was a painted, swirly mess of oranges, blues, and pinks. "Kurt. You better watch that mother fucking tone, or you'll be in the most terrible trouble you have ever been in in your life. I swear to God, Kurt, you are acting like I'm some dog that escaped the backyard. I'm not a little boy, I was coming home to get to you, by the way. You act like I've already committed three forms of homicide. Whatever you're suggesting, _I _did _not _shoot Shane or this teenager. I _helped _this teenager as far as I'm concerned. I always have to be watching? For what? What do I have to be watching for? Even this hitchhiker didn't see his shooter, and i don't know about Shane, we'll have to ask Mercedes. And what the hell is the matter with me? No. What the _fuck _is the matter with you? You are talking to me like I'm an idiot. Just shut up. I'm going to be here for awhile. At least until they give me some information." Blaine finished, more angry than before.

Kurt was crying. Blaine could here the sniffles and choked sobs. Blaine hated it when Kurt cried. He absolutely despised it, and especially when he was the reason for it. God damn.

"Do you have anything you would like to say, Kurt?" Blaine asked, patiently.

Kurt sniffled and replied.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Please come home."

"Why?"

"I'm alone."

"Kurt, why the fuck are you alone? Where are you?" Blaine was impatient now.

"No, no, I'm at Mercedes' house. But, she cussed me out and left. She's so sad, Blaine. I don't know where she is, she isn't answering anything from me."

"Okay, I'll come home, then bring you up here."

"Okay."

They hung up, and Blaine went back inside, went to the front desk, gave them his phone number, and told them to call him of any news, he would be right back. The nurse was about to probably tell him if he wasn't family, then it wouldn't be acceptable, but he already left, not wanting to hear her bullshit.

* * *

Kurt packed Blaine some food, and an overnight bag for the both of them. He put on his shoes, then waited for Blaine to come home. Was it selfish that he wanted Blaine to only care about him and not about the guy he saved? Yes, it was very selfish. Was it also selfish that Kurt wanted the babies now, and not who knows how long from now? Not really. But, he wanted to marry Blaine soon, so the five months could come and go.

Blaine arrived, and Kurt held out his arms and started to walk towards him, but Blaine lightly pushed him away.

"Blaine?" Kurt cried.

Blaine didn't say anything, he just grabbed the bags Kurt had packed, and led them out to the car. The car ride was silent, as all their awkward encounters were, and finally Blaine cracked.

"I want you to know, that if you ever talk to me again so much fucking disrespect, I will punish you so hard you won't be able to sit for a month."

"Yes, sir."

They were still silent.

"Anything happen?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing," The nurse said.

They sat down after Blaine nodded, and Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt please get off of me."

"...W-Why are you doing this?"

"Kurt, I really just...this is tough for me. I really just..there's been so much shit...I just.."

Kurt cut his fiancee off by kissing his lips. This kisses slowly turned passionate, but Blaine stopped, being mindful of the room they were in and the situation. "I just need some space right now." He said, scooting as far as the plastic armrests of the chair would allow him to.

"You need me right now! You're always strong for me, and now, I think it's about time I return the favor."

"No. That's not how it's going to work. You can sit there and be quiet, Kurt."

Kurt really wanted to punch him. He knew Blaine had gone through some shit, and that he was really stressed out right now, but he would have to calm down and stop treating Kurt like his little bitch.

But, that was what Kurt was. Although, Kurt didn't want the sour reminder of that. He hated being someone's pet, or bitch. And that was how he felt Blaine was treating him. He fought the tears but lost the battle. They rolled down his cheek and did not go unnoticed by Blaine.

"Baby..."

Kurt ignored Blaine's soothing words, and got up to talk to the nurse. "Where's the restroom?" He asked her, wiping his face and giving her a sweet smile.

"Down the east hall, and to the left, dear." She smiled back, and then continued to do her work on the computer. Kurt thanked her, and then went in the direction of the bathroom. Blaine thought about following him, but he decided, for both their sake's, he would just stay put and wait for news about the hitchhiker, whom he still did not know the name of.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Kurt returned and sat at the other end of the waiting room. Blaine was full out pissed now. Kurt should be sitting next to him, not halfway across the room. Damn, he was annoying sometimes, with his being headstrong and sassy.

He was just tired, and he was about to just bang his head on the wall when a doctor, in scrubs, a hairnet, and had a white doctor's coat on over it, came in.

"Are you family?"

"No, but I brought him here." Blaine stood up.

The nurse who had been working the station came over and explained to the doctor that this was Blaine Anderson, and he brought him here, and insisted on at least seeing the patient and knowing the condition. Thank God for her.

"Fine, but only for ten minutes. Do you even know him?"

"No, and I'm guessing he's not from around here, either. He was hitchhiking."

The Doctor led the couple down the hallways to the room, where, inside, there was a man, hooked up to about ten different machines, tubes going everywhere, and, an IV.

"Is he even alive?"

"Yes. His condition is critical, very critical, but the heartbeat is stable. We got the bullet out, it was very clean, it didn't burst or anything, but we still don't know...the wound was huge. We got it stitched up, but it could still get infected..'' The Doctor, Blaine looked at his name tag, Doctor Piper said.

"Isn't it your job to ensure that it doesn't get infected?" Blaine snapped, just mad at the situation in general.

"Yes, sir. And we'll be sure that it does not."

"Okay."

"We're contacting the police; they're going to want a statement from you, so you should look your best." Blaine looked down at his shirt, it had blood all over it from when he carried the kid in here.

"Oh. I didn't even think about it."

"How far away is home?" Another voice said, coming in. Blaine turned around, and it was the nurse that had gotten him in here. Boy, was he happy to see her. This nurse wasn't so full of bullshit, actually.

"About thirty minutes from the hospital at least. Maybe more."

"Well, you and your Submissive may come to the back and shower. We have it for nurses and doctors that take long shifts. I noticed he was carrying a bag, so you have clothes, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Blaine said.

"Okay, then, you come back."

"Thank you." Kurt said. "What was your name?"

"Lucy."

"Thank you, Lucy." Blaine said, and they followed her to the back with one last look at the teenager in the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys catch anything interesting at the end on this chapter? ;) That was a crucial part where you had to read the Submissive first. Thanks for reading, though:)**


	7. Chapter 7 : Go Through With It

A/N: The response that this story has received...it's beyond me! Haha a little rhyming for you. Anyways, if you haven't read the first one in this series, "The Submissive" I would highly suggest you read it. Some little details will start to pop up and you'll have to read it to understand. Yanno? Haha. Okay. So...the next chapter will be out late this week or early next week. But, you know, when I try to plan things it gets fucked up.

I don't ask for much of this, but I'm really passionate about this story. Please share this everywhere. Please review. It makes me jump around like an enthusiastic school girl when I see that I got a review or follow. I mean, you don't have to, but make a guy happy? Please? Okay, that's odd to do. Thanks for reading guys. Sorry about all the drama, but you guys seem to be dealing alright? Blaine is just possessive. He's not bipolar or anything, he is just possessive.

The Dominant

By Rene95

Chapter 7: Go Through With It

Warnings: Dom/Sub themes, sexual themes, surgery scenes, language, minor violence

* * *

They had pairs of showers, with a tiled meet up section in the middle. Each pair was divided with plastic curtains. Kurt liked the design. It gave him privacy, but also he could see Blaine. It was like a little suite. Kurt was finished, wrapped a towel around his waist, and sat down on the bench. Blaine was still in there.

Kurt felt bad for him. He knew Blaine wouldn't want the sympathy, and if he knew Kurt was feeling it he would be furious, but Kurt still felt a bit of resentment towards himself. He pissed Blaine off; he was the one who wasn't mindful of Blaine's situation. He had gone through hell the past week, shit, the past year, and it was all for him or because of him. Maybe not the deaths, but the extra stress today was all his doing. He was also feeling uneasy. Something was familiar in those grey eyes of Lucy, the nurse. She was beautiful. She had to be at least fifty, but time had been good to her. Hardly any crinkles or age marks, and she had a nice smile. Her brown hair had specks of blonde, making it look rather dusty, but it suited her, with a greying patches at the roots.

What was so familiar about her that made Kurt feel so uneasy? His stomach was queasy, head was spinning, and his heart literally fluttered when he thought of her. It was weird. It was very unsettling, but he kept an impassive face, hoping Blaine wouldn't see through it. Kurt toed off a bit of soap off the mat. A whole stream was running out of the running shower to his left. Blaine. Blaine was in there. Naked. No. This wasn't a time to think about those dirty thoughts. They were in a public place. Kurt blushed at his thoughts and wiggled on the bench, making the wood creak as he slid up on it.

The water was cut off, and Blaine groaned. He heard wet footsteps, and Blaine popped his back. The shower curtain parted from the wall, and outstepped Blaine, in his naked glory.

"Hey," Kurt said.

"Hey," Blaine repeated, looking at him with a smirk and raised eyebrows. "Couldn't resist me?" He asked, jokingly.

"Are you okay now? You aren't mad at me?"

"No, darling. I'm not mad at you. Just be mindful of how you speak to me."

"Yes, sir."

Blaine walked over and Kurt jumped into his arms. The two hugged for a good minute, before Blaine put him down. "I'm so sorry about everything. I'm so sorry of what you had to witness and go through. It's tough, and for it to happen so close together, it's just..hard." Kurt said, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Don't feel bad for me. All you've wanted to do through it all is love me. You're amazing, baby. Thank you."

"So..what now?"

"The hospital has my number. The chick who let us in here. Lucy was her name?"

"Yeah."

"So, I'll remind her to call me if the kid wakes up. They have police coming to get fingerprints and they'll probably want a statement from me."

"Do they suspect you?"

"I'm sure if they suspected me, I would be in custody right now. But, I don't think a criminal would take their victim to a hospital and wait up for answers right after they shot him."

"You never know."

"True. So, it's almost midnight. Do you want to get home?"

"Yes." Kurt said. "I very much want to know the reason for the shooting and to ensure that the boy will be okay, but I really just want to go home."

"I understand." Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and led them to the bag, where Kurt got their clothes out. They dressed in silence, and Blaine didn't even sneak a glance at Kurt ass or cock. That was a little shocking to Kurt, but he cleared out of his mind, knowing it was just exhaustion.

Blaine took their bags and opened the locker room door for Kurt. They found their way back through the hospital, and to the middle waiting room where they had sat for so long. The nurse, Lucy, was not there anymore, most likely due to the shift change, but he jotted down his phone number again to the nurse, and told them to call if any news from the patient uprooted. The new nurse had obviously been filled in on what happened.

Blaine opened the car door for his fiancé, and threw the bags into the backseat. He began to drive home. Kurt fell asleep on the middle console. Blaine knew Kurt was probably happy that Blaine was here. In all honestly, he was happy Kurt was with him. They deserved to be together, and it only worked if they were.

Blaine stopped at the stop sign, right where the shooting had occurred. He couldn't help the tears forming in his eyes, or the ice that went down his spine. God, everything had been so awful lately. He would do anything make it better.

* * *

Blaine ended up carrying Kurt to their bedroom. He settled Kurt in, and went to Mercedes' room. He knocked, and she did not answer. He knocked again, and ended up just pushing the door open. She wasn't in there, and when he called her after discovering this, she didn't answer.

He ended up giving up. There wasn't any point. He knew she wasn't coming back. He knew they couldn't stay here much longer. They needed to buy a house and have the wedding as soon as possible. He went back to his room, stripped himself of his clothes, and slid under the sheets, Kurt cuddling into him.

He would deal with everything in the morning.

Kurt was the first to wake up that next morning. The sunlight shined into their bedroom, giving everything a bright glow. He walked to the bathroom, showered, did his hair, and put on a simple outfit of jeans and a simple blouse. He did his hair, and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Mercedes always was up before everyone, and Kurt would always meet her downstairs and they would make breakfast together. This morning however, the kitchen was dark, and cold. Mercedes had not come home.

Kurt walked across the chilly tile and turned on the light. He popped some bread in the toaster, got out the jelly and peanut butter, and started to scramble some eggs. After those tasks were completed, he started to cook a few stripes of bacon. He poured some apple juice, put two servings on a tray, and walked back up the stairs to wake up Blaine and serve him.

"Sir, are you ready to eat?" Kurt came in, sat the tray down, and gently shook Blaine awake. He moaned and grunted, trying to turn onto his side, but Kurt forced him all the way awake. Blaine's eyes cracked open, and he immediately was happy when he saw Kurt looking down at him.

"Mmm, Kurt." Blaine smiled, and pulled Kurt down on top of him. It was a good thing the breakfast tray was put on a table, (Kurt knew something like this MIGHT happen) and was forgotten by now. Kurt straddled Blaine, and Blaine pulled him back down. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck, as Blaine held on to his ass. Blaine slowly then started moving his hips up and down, grinding their cocks together.

Kurt moaned lightly, tickling Blaine's neck with his breath. Blaine griped Kurt ass harder, and pushed him down faster and with more force onto his cock. As much as Blaine loved the globes of Kurt's ass, he liked being on top. He flipped them over and reached down Kurt's pants to feel his cock. Kurt had put on jeans, and it was hard to shove his hand down there, and a few times he just considered ripping them off and buying a new pari for Kurt later, but he didn't. He finally was able to get Kurt's cock in his hand. Blaine started to stroke it and he could feel Kurt was almost at his climax after a few pumps, and that's when he took his hand out, undressed himself, and undressed Kurt. Blaine prepped Kurt in, one finger at a time, and then made passionate love to him. Blaine's strokes were very gentle and were filled with nothing but love for his fiancé. Blaine came, gave Kurt permission, and Kurt came, and Blaine cleaned it up, hopped in the shower, kissed Kurt goodbye, and then went to work.

Blaine knew quitting his job was out of the question. He would have to deal with the creepiness of his boss, and how uneasy the place made him feel now. He owed it to Kurt to earn money, climb the promotion ladder, and provide for them both. Blaine was happy to do it. He wouldn't be moping around anymore. He now had a fun script to research, and then, after that, write all of the music for the musical. It was going to be amazing. And the past few days hadn't given him much busy work anyways. He was happy. Sort of. He was happy he finally made love to Kurt again. Work would become a happy place again. He just had to get over himself, and be happy.

Blaine arrived in his building, smiled at a few of his co-workers, and went to his office; happy that there wasn't any sort of new thing for him to deliver to someone's office. Maybe these bitches finally figured out that he wasn't a delivery boy, he was a respectable working man. That put a smile on his face. Someday, he would own this theatre company. He would always be in charge, maybe even be in some of the productions, or have Kurt be in some of them, and at the same time, everyone would have to answer to him.

Kurt would be in love with the idea. Kurt had always loved theatre; Blaine could always tell. Kurt loved watching the _Sound of Music, _and _Funny Girl. _Well, he liked watching a lot of them, but those were some of his favorites. If Blaine could work here long enough to become a partner, and then end up taking over someday, that would make him feel like king of the world. It would be Anderson's Theatre. It would be the shit. Everyone would want to be there. He could see it.

But, in order for that to even come up out of the dirt of his mind, he knew that he had to at least visit the sites he bookmarked however many days ago, and start researching for this project. It wasn't anything knew, he had done several researches for the projects of the company, it was one of the part of his job. So, Blaine put his thoughts aside, and started working. He had a surgery for his soon-to-be-husband in less than two days.

* * *

The day for the surgery had arrived. Kurt was shaking in his boots. I mean, why wouldn't he? His whole intimate area would be messed around with, moved around, and then stitched up again, and hoped for the best. Who knew if the surgery would even work. Blaine wasn't any better. The hour drive to the hospital that morning consisted of Blaine rambling about the dangers, and the risks (which wasn't helping Kurt's own nerves, mind you) and him constantly asking Kurt if he was absolutely, positively sure.

Kurt knew for a damn straight fact that he was sure he wanted to do this. Screw the risks, he wanted a family. When he would tell Blaine that, Blaine told him _he_ was his family. Kurt respected that, and he knew that, but wasn't it about time that they had a bigger one? Kurt defiantly wanted to pass down the Anderson name. It was such a beautiful name.

Kurt had even scheduled the wedding. It was April now, so they would have the wedding in May. May fourteenth. Blaine had asked why May fourteenth, and Kurt established it was his father's birthday. Blaine agreed to the date, made some calls to the venue sight, and ordered everything Kurt had picked out. All Kurt had to do was make the invitations, and he could do that in recovery. Blaine didn't want him to, Blaine wanted Kurt to be resting then, but Kurt insisted he help on one thing. Blaine offered that he had done the whole of the planning, but Kurt only glared at him.

They reached the hospital, and were immediately greeted by Dr. Ben Rye. He gave them a hearty greeting, which Kurt found charming, and Blaine found very kiss assy. Then, he introduced the couple to David, his father, who was going to be assisting Ben in the surgery. David had done this many times. The whole situation was nerving to Blaine. Blaine's heart really started to pound, and he meant _pound _when Kurt went into the room to get marked up. The nurses asked Kurt to take off all of his clothing, even his underwear, and put on the hospital gown. After that was completed, Dr. Rye explained all of the steps again, as he marked Kurt's ass, pelvis, and stomach up with a black Sharpie.

All of the staff stepped out, on request of Blaine, and Blaine took the shaking boy into his arms. Although Kurt wasn't a boy anymore, he was still younger and smaller than Blaine. Blaine held him tight, pressing their bodies close. Kurt was getting terribly nervous now. He just couldn't wait until he was under. Blaine kissed his hair, and assured him it would be alright.

Kurt held on, and then they parted. A long kiss was shared, and then Kurt went with Doctor Rye, and Blaine went to the lobby, and lounged on a couch, trying very hard, and horribly failing, to stop the worrying. As much as he disliked Doctor Rye, (he was in there operating on his Submissive, the most precious thing in the world to him, of course he didn't like the guy too much) he knew Kurt was in good hands. Even though he was the first person to go through the surgery, they had the father in there to assist with anything and everything.

Blaine had already requested the next three days off from work to help care for Kurt. The Doctors had warned Blaine that the recovery would be a few weeks, and would be painful, but Kurt still wanted to do it. Blaine had been instructed already on how Kurt would be feeling, and how to handle him gently, and how to take care of him while he would be in recovery. The recovery would be a few weeks, he said four at the most. That was a bit of a scare, the wedding was a little more than three weeks away.

Doctor Rye had predicted the surgery to be eight to nine hours. Blaine had been shocked to hear that. Because, eight or nine hours...that was a lot of time. All he could think about what Kurt getting his whole body cut open, moved around, and then stitched back up again. It was a pretty scary time. He could feel his heart pounding by the second hour of sitting there. He thought about praying again, but he would like to not make a fool of himself in front of God. He laughed at himself, because that was exactly the opposite of what everybody taught him in Sunday school growing up. During the third and fourth hour, he tried to take his mind of his Submissive being operated on in the other room, by taking his phone out. Blaine's friend list had doubled ever since they had moved to New York. When he and Kurt would go out clubbing, he would constantly get hit on, by both sexes, everywhere they went. He had met so many people here. He texted a few close friends, and they all gave him comforting words back. All being women. He didn't text any of his male friends, mostly because, it would just be harder for them to send sweet replies back. Blaine had also made so many connections and met new people from work as well. Despite the weird boss and snooty coworkers, (not all were snooty, but a fair number happened to be) he had a nice place their, and many of the writers were kind when they needed to be. Or they just generally were. A lot of their mottos there were, "We're here to work, not start a Charisma club." Blaine found that super funny.

After six hours, Blaine saw the sun start to set. After all, it was six in the evening. Blaine's eyes felt droopy, and he hadn't left this spot on the couch in this lobby for the six hours. His limbs were falling asleep, and his ass felt mushy. He put his phone in his pocket, got up, and stretched. God, that felt good.

"Hello." A sweet voice said. It sound familiar. He looked up and saw the nurse that had helped him the other day standing there, smiling a perfect smile with straight teeth and red lips. "It's Lucy, do you remember?"

Blaine recovered from the initial shock and smiled. "Yes, of course. Thank you so much for all your help with the teenager. Shit, I haven't seen him since, well, that day..when it all happened. Anything change?"

Lucy looked down, toyed with her fingers, looked around, everywhere it seemed, except Blaine's eyes. Blaine allowed this to go on for a minute before he got incredibly impatient. "Uh," He said.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. The doctor will have a fit."

"Let him have one, I deserve to know."

"Come with me. He's off of his shift right now, anyways. The night doctor is here, and he's in surgery on someone who got into a car accident." Lucy said, and began walking towards a door. She put her ID card against it, and moved her hand swiftly, signaling Blaine to follow her.

They walked through the vaguely familiar halls from three days before, and then they arrived to the room. There wasn't a heart monitor beeping anymore, so that could either be a fantastic sign, or a terrible one. Blaine gave her a worried look, and she smiled at him, and opened the door. They both walked in, and the boy was sitting up.

"Nurse, can I have some food?"

"Sure, but here is Blaine Anderson. He's here to talk to you."

"If it's another reporter, or police man, or anything like that, I swear to God I'll die."

"No. He's..well, I'll let him explain that." Lucy patted Blaine's arm, and she left the room. Blaine wasn't really expecting her to leave the room, but, she did. He turned away from the door, and faced the hitchhiker.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked.

"Ricky," The boy said, looking Blaine up and down. "Well Mr. Blaine Anderson, you seem to be a dom now."

"Why is that so apparent to everyone?" Blaine asked.

"That nurse is a sub. She basically screams it with her innocent look and the way she stands up straight, but not too straight. You hold yourself with confidence and you look like you take pride in everything you do. I can assume that, because you're wearing a slick black suit with a red tie to a hospital."

"Touchè." Blaine said. "You're a Dominant, too?" It was a question.

"Yep."

"Then why the hell were you hitchhiking? Doms, even young ones, can do anything they want."

"Yeah, that's why I left. My mom was the Sub of the family. She was so innocent, and beautiful. My sister was the same way, except, she was a Dom, like me. It's hard to believe, two Dom children in the same immediate family, but it happened. Her name was Billie. Now, Billie always tried to make herself better than me, and one day, she asked my Dad who he loved more. He said nothing, because, it was obvious he liked her more, and it would "hurt my feelings." Psh, yeah right.

"We started to argue about it. My Dad lost it, and hit the nearest thing to him. It happened to be a bookshelf, and it landed right on my sister, breaking her beck. I was so devastated, that I left. Didn't grab anything."

Blaine was silent. "And why did you tell me that?" Blaine finally asked.

"Because you asked."

"Oh."

This kid seemed to be about eighteen. Old enough to take the story Blaine was about to tell him.

"I..uh..have a similar story." Blaine sat down, scratched his head, then looked the blue eyed boy right in the face. "My mother was the Submissive of the family as well. Her name was Zoe. She was about as manipulative as my father, Sterling. They had a business, and I'm not exactly sure what was done there, but I think it was an that's irrelevant. Penny was my sister. And she had done something that made my father angry, or something, and he killed her. He shot her right in front of me. Penny was...my best friend. She was my only sibling, and we had some amazing times. She never really showed Dom or Sub actions, she was kind of just..her.

"So, that's what happened." Blaine concluded the horrible memory with a gaze at Ricky.

"Damn." Was all that was said.

"Right." Blaine said.

There was an awkward silence, and Ricky looked at his hands, while Blaine looked at a random place on the wall, thinking about his sister.

"So..uh, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't take this the wrong way or nothing, man, but why exactly are you here?"

Blaine chuckled like it was an inside joke with only himself. "Sorry. Uh, so I take it you don't remember anything from the night you were shot?"

"Nah. Not really."

"So, you don't remember how you got here?" Blaine pushed further.

"No." Ricky said. His brow was crinkled, like he was really trying to remember. "They put me on so much pain shit, I don't remember what I ate for breakfast this morning."

"Okay. I'm going to give you my cell phone number. Call me if you know anything or remember it."

"So, why can't you just tell me now?"

"Because, everything will start to slip away if you don't think about it. Take that experience from me. I didn't think about Penny for years until I met my Submissive. Then he opened me up. Yeah, I'm gay. But, you know, I couldn't even picture her face anymore. So, think about it. It will help the mental healing. Of the accident and losing your sister."

"So, you're going away now?"

"Yeah."

"Are you an angel?"

Blaine was caught off guard by the question. It wasn't every day he got asked if he was an angel.

"No. You're not dead or dying." Blaine said, scribbling down his number on a napkin and then giving it to Ricky. "Text me when you're out of here, and then we can talk for real."

"Okay. Thanks Blaine."

Blaine smiled, then left.


	8. Chapter 8 : Surprises

A/N: Hey gorgeous readers! Thanks for all the support. Sorry it's been awhile, been away. Alright, we're coming up to the wedding! WHO'S EXCITED?! :)

The Dominant

By Rene95

Chapter 8: Surprises

* * *

It had been two weeks since the surgery, and Kurt was next to fully recovered. He still couldn't have sex until the honeymoon, which was disappointing to them both, but, it could be somewhat following tradition of losing virginities to each other the night of the wedding, even though it was only about a month of no sex. Kurt would probably be 100% fully recovered the night before the wedding.

Kurt was pretty disappointed. He didn't have any bridesmaids. Well, he did, but none he really knew. He really wanted some women that had been in his life to be them, Mercedes, obviously, Rachel and Tina, women he had met in a previous submissive home, and maybe some of Blaine's friends that were women. Kurt had called Mercedes, hundreds of times, and no answer. He Face booked Rachel and Tina, and Tina was pregnant and couldn't make it, and Rachel claimed she was performing that night, and couldn't come until hours later.

Kurt wasn't a bride, but he would be the one making the main entrance. So he wanted some good friends to be his bridesmaids. Blaine had his groomsmen all set. Darryl Michaels would be the best man, that had been his best friend for ages, the other ones were two men from work, Greyson and John, and then Reggie his consoler. Kurt was happy for his soon to be husband, but it was still pretty depressing. He decided to settle for some women Blaine knew, and when Blaine asked, they were happy to do it.

About a week prior to the wedding, all the invitations being out weeks ago, and his maids and Blaine's men all set up, they decided to do a rehearsal.

"Kurt, are you feeling alright, honey?" Blaine asked, rubbing his fiancee's arm and looking at him straight in the eye.

In all honesty, Kurt was feeling very perturbed. He had five bridesmaids whom he knew nothing about, his stomach and ass hurt still, not as grisly as it was the first week, but still uncomfortable. He still knew nothing of Mercedes, he missed Shane, he could tell that Blaine was still in a very unsettled place. He didn't know who all would be at the wedding, who wouldn't care, who wouldn't want to come, and, last of all, his parents. He wanted them to give him away at the alter, like a normal wedding did. He wanted to be re-united with them, like some Dominants allowed their Submissives to do. But, he couldn't. He didn't know where they were, much less if they were alive or not, and it was a very difficult thing to comprehend.

Kurt plastered a lovely smile on his face, and said, "I'm fine, sir. Now, let's do this!"

The false excitement did not go unnoticed by Blaine, who gave him a look, but the other cast members of the wedding smiled and took their places at the entrance.

The rehearsal went off without issue, and a lovely dinner followed. It was at the Breadbowl, one of Blaine's favorite restraunts in New York.

The string quartet and pianist were able to be there, and practiced the tunes as Kurt began to instruct everyone how they would walk into the venue. All of the submissives were allowed to not wear their leashes because of the celebration, and Kurt had a strict rule against it at the wedding as well. All were leash free. Legally, it was Blaine's call, and the venue and restaurant's, but Blaine could care less. If a Sub decided to crash the wedding, he would personally make sure they never saw another dime from their current savings.

Back to the rehearsal, Blaine walked up, and then all of the bridesmaids began to walk down the isle with their partner, which was a groomsman, and they all walked together and then parted on either side at the alter. Then, the music changed to the _Wedding March, _and Kurt made his entrance. That was it, they discussed the exit, and then where they would go after the wedding to the pictures. Then how they would all go in two limos to the wedding. Kurt and his bridesmaids in one, and Blaine and his groomsmen in the second one.

The one thing missing about this was Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel. He could deal with Bailey and Hannah, two women he loved that were Blaine's friends. But, he really wanted the only people he considered friends to be there on his wedding. He had several family members that he had reconnected with through Facebook, and they agreed to bring more. Kurt didn't even know how many members of Blaine's family were invited. Overall, it _was_ exciting. Kurt always liked to watch weddings on TV, and then engagements on youtube, but, this was the real fucking deal. This was going to be his wedding.

Everyone drove themselves to a restaurant called the Bread Roll, and all sat in a separate room so they could be loud, and laugh and just have an amazing time. Kurt was going to be happy, because it was such a magical time for him, even if it wasn't exactly his dream idea.

Everyone was chatting, and had ordered, when someone stepped up. Blaine's uncle.

"Blaine," he held a champaign glass, and smiled. "I know that my brother put you through utter hell, all of us are fully aware of everything that happened. We were notified by the police. We are immensely sorry. But, on a happier note, we always knew, when me and Daisy would spend time with you, you would find a perfect sub. Kurt is the epitome of that. Next to Daisy, of course." Everyone laughed and he continued. "Families will always fall on hard times, but, I just want to tell you, be good to him. You are in control, but, it is also your job to make him feel loved, appreciated, and happy. I think you will be that for him. Congratulations, Blaine, and Kurt, you are wonderful, and it will be amazing to see another Anderson!" The whole room clapped, Kurt wiped his eyes, and Blaine hugged him.

"If you wouldn't mind, I have something to say." A voice from the doorway said. Kurt turned around, and three gorgeous ladies stood there.

"What?" Kurt recognized that voice, and saw the girls. He ran out of Blaine's arms and into theirs. Rachel, who looked gorgeous with tanned skin and blonde highlights in her dark brown hair, welcomed him in first. He hadn't seen her in years, and she looked amazing. Her Dominant, Finn, was right there beside her, and Kurt enveloped him in a hug as well.

Next was Tina, who was indeed largely pregnant. Kurt had told them all of the surgery, and he placed both hands on either side of her stomach, and felt an ever so lightly, small kick. He squealed and hugged her, minding the belly, and kissed her cheek. Mike, her Dom, was there as well. He had never met Mike, but he looked nice.

Kurt finally made it to last woman. It was Mercedes. He was going to scold her, but she pulled him into a monstrous hug, instead. They sat there hugging for a long time and when someone cleared their throat in the background, they parted.

"Are you...alright?"

"I'm better."

"Why did you not answer our phone calls? We were worried fucking SICK, Mercedes."

"I'm really sorry. boo. And..I'm really sorry about how I talked to you at the house. Are you all moved in still?"

"Actually, our stuff is out. We moved it yesterday." Blaine came up and put his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Hey, Blaine."

"Hi," Blaine embraced Mercedes, and whispered in her ear. "Thank you for coming."

It was all Blaine's doing. He wanted to surprise Kurt. In all honesty, they couldn't come. But, Blaine had personally called each one of them, and told them all of how important this night was to them both, and he would be absolutely delighted if they became Kurt's bridesmaids. Blaine also threw in how Kurt was a little sad about his parents not here, and that just about made each of them break down and come.

Blaine had done it for Kurt. He would do anything it took to make sure they would be there. And he did, and they were there at the rehearsal, and would be at the wedding. Blaine made sure they made a great entrance at the dinner, and arranged for them to have a private rehearsal with them later so they would know what was going to be happening.

Blaine had made it clear to all of them to make sure that Kurt didn't know this was his doing. He knew he owed it to his Submissive for how rude he had been, and he didn't want Kurt to feel in debt, or like he should be obligated to do something for Blaine. He didn't want that at all.

Blaine had to work a little bit harder to get Mercedes. He left about fifty messages on her voicemail, and she had texted him one thing back. "Coffee shop tomorrow." Blaine had no idea what coffee shop, but she was probably still in New York, or else she wouldn't tell him to meet her somewhere out of state, away from Kurt. He tried eight different places, and eventually found a little Starbucks on a corner, and she was sitting there, drinking something.

She looked horrible. She was wearing the same clothes that had obviously only been washed in a hotel bathroom. She looked exhausted, but managed to still apply her makeup flawlessly, and do her hair nicely.

"Oh, Blaine! I don't know why I left. But, I don't know if I could stay in that house. Not with everything looking like him, smelling like him. Oh god." Mercedes had said.

Blaine took them out of the shop, and had held her on the street side. She cried for a few minutes. It was a hard time for the both of them.

"I treated Kurt like a piece of crap. Like he meant nothing to me. But, I love that boy. Honey, I will come to this wedding. For you and for him. I never thought of you very well. Because of when Kurt would vent to me about you. I wanted to kill you sometimes. I always said I would never do that to my sub. But, some of them, I had to. And then how you rushed to my aid with Shane, and with that boy in the hospital, yeah, Kurt calls me every single day, you are a very good man. So, yes. I will come. And I'm sorry for everything. Truly I am."

Blaine broke Mercedes and his hug, and smiled at the three women and winked. All of them smiled. Yes, he was happy that he had found Mercedes that day, and happy he called the women and paid for their travel. Yeah, he was happy he did that. Blaine had even told the five original maids that three of them wouldn't be in the wedding, and two of them stayed. The two that Kurt was most fond of, of course.

Kurt was in tears. He thanked them all so many times for being there. He hugged each one, and they all sat down. The food was served, stories were told, and people laughed. Speeches evened out, and people started to leave.

Kurt thanked a lot of people, and even the girls ended up going.

Kurt and Blaine were the only ones left by eleven that night.

"You know, tomorrow is the last day that you have of not being a married man." Blaine said. "How should we celebrate in the crappy hotel we're staying at?"

Kurt chuckled. "We're not having sex until the honeymoon."

"Oh right. I forgot."

"And plus, I'm hanging out with the girls tomorrow. They're throwing me a bachelorette party."

"Mm. But, you're a bachelor."

"True, but I am wearing white in two days."

"True." Blaine copied Kurt. "You're gonna be so beautiful. I can't wait to see you before that wedding, you'll be so gorgeous."

"Maybe, but you won't see me before the wedding. It's bad luck."

"Ugh, whatever."

"So, you took off the rest of this week for the wedding and all of the next two weeks for the honeymoon, right?"

"Right," Blaine confirmed. "You need to stop worrying."

"I know, I know. I made sure we had a crew to decorate for us, just like you suggested."

"Well, what can I say? I love surprises, and since you wouldn't tell me what your suit looked like, or how you were doing your hair and not even what underwear you'll be wearing. Panties, and that's an order, I decided that we should continue the trend of Blaine not knowing anything."

"You know where to go." Kurt said.

"I can't wait to marry you." Blaine said as he pressed a kiss over Kurt's mouth.

"I know you did it."

Blaine opened his eyes and rested his forehead against Kurt's, and hummed. "Did what, baby?"

"I know that you had the girls come. What did you do to make them come?"

Blaine knew Kurt wasn't an idiot. Far from it, indeed. He knew any lie he told Kurt would make _him _look like an idiot. In the back of his mind, he knew Kurt would find out eventually. Just, not now.

"I didn't do that, honey." Blaine said, with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. Blaine always smiled when he lied. It was just one of his things.

"Yes, you did. Don't lie to me."

"Kurt, I hate to ruin this moment, but you need to make sure that your word choice is respectful and you remember that I don't have to tell you anything,"

Leave it to Blaine to jerk up the evening. Kurt immediately let it go; not wanting anything else to be ruined, and awkward silence followed them. Why couldn't they just have a nice night? Why did Blaine always have to point out things that he was doing wrong? Why couldn't he just be perfect for Blaine?

Kurt the had to remind himself that he's noticed that _Blaine _isn't good enough for Blaine. Blaine is always ragging on himself, trying to be better, he quit writing music because he wanted more for himself. That was too small of a dream for him. He expected bigger and better things from himself.

Kurt would let Blaine come to him in time about this, but Kurt knew that Blaine had terrible self esteem. He knew the reason for that, too. He knew Blaine was abused as a kid, his father always hurting him, or telling him that he wasn't good enough, and then his sister dying...it had been a hard life for Blaine.

Kurt knew why Blaine was so hard on himself. He wanted to be bigger than his father. He wanted to be the Anderson every one thought about. He wanted to be better than the man that had made him feel terrible. He wanted to be bigger than the man that had made him so small.

Blaine had his confidence facade, but, in most things, he was horribly insecure. He hid it very well, if you were his best friend you probably couldn't tell, but Kurt sure did. Kurt was with him more than any friend.

Blaine was a good hider. Not in some things, like being angry or yelling, but in his personal dreams and such..he didn't want anyone to do anything for him. He wanted Kurt to be there, but he didn't want anyone else to get too close to him.

Kurt pushed those thoughts away, and suggested they leave the restaurant. They drove back to the hotel they had been staying at, since they had obviously moved out of Mercedes' house. Blaine slept on one side of the bed, Kurt on the other, as far away from each other as the mattress end and sheets would allow them.

Great way to sleep when you were getting married in two days.

Blaine fell asleep pretty quickly, but of course, Kurt was not able to. It was a different bed, and it was super lumpy. He was so used to the plushy, soft bed that he had been sleeping on for the past couple of months, and his old bed, the nice one with the hooks for their bondage and the big soft mattress. Hm, how he missed _that _bed.

Blaine rolled over in his sleep, and then suddenly woke up.

"Kurt?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"So, you're awake."

"Yes, sir."

"I love you."

"I love you, sir."

"Come over here, baby."

Kurt wanted to so bad. And so he did.

He edged closer to Blaine, and Blaine wrapped his arms around him. The spoon was perfect. Kurt wiggled into Blaine's chest, pressing his still a little sore ass to Blaine's dick. It started to get a little hard.

"Shit." Blaine said.

Kurt turned around, and gave Blaine a devilish smile.

"Kurt, we can't."

"Oh, but I can."

In one swift motion, Kurt pulled Blaine's boxers off, and nuzzled Blaine's beautiful shaft to his cheek. Then, he put his lips over the head, and began to suck.

"Ohhhhhhh." Blaine said, bucking his hips up and then he grabbed the back of Kurt's neck.

Kurt took more of him into his mouth, and bobbed his head a few times. Kurt came off, and then took a ball into his mouth, sucking hard. Blaine felt that, and some pre-come came out of the tip of his cock.

"Kurt, please don't stop."

Blaine had never begged him before. it was usually Kurt.

Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt's head, and lowered it onto his cock. He started to mouth fuck Kurt, and he eventually did cum into Kurt's mouth.

Blaine sucked Kurt off, and then they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning was spent packing up their hotel room. Most of their belongings from Mercedes' house that were not already in storage had been placed there in the move, so right now, they only had a couple of changes of clothes, toiletries, and some underwear.

Blaine's friends arrived at the hotel to pick Blaine up for his Bachelor's party at about eleven that morning, and Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and two other women he had as Bridesmaids arrived shortly after. He liked them very much, and they were some of Blaine's friends that he had met in New York. Their names were Faye and Isabella. They adored Kurt and were very happy when Blaine asked if they would like to be his bridesmaids. The other three, of course knew they would not be in the wedding because of Blaine's plan, but Kurt didn't like them as much.

The girls knew Kurt loved to drink, not too much, but enough, and so they took him to a fancy hotel and ordered him some of the hotel's finest champagne and wines. They talked about how Kurt's hair would be done, if he should do this or that, and then, when he was a little tipsy, (no one was going to get drunk tonight, they didn't want to be hungover for the wedding) he told them something.

"Blaine," Kurt said between sips. "told me that I had to wear parities tomorrow!"

The girls exploded. It was a hilarious ball of loudness and laughter in the room. Kurt put his glass down, wiped his eyes from the tears that had gathered their from all of the laughing, and looked at Isabella, who was giving him a weird look.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"We need to get you some panties." Isabella said, totally casually.

"I..I already have some."

"That purple thong? No." Rachel immediately said. "I saw it in your bag. When Blaine said 'panties' he meant lacy, sexy, cheeksters!"

Waves of laughter again filled the room and all of the liquor was finished.

"Only water for the rest of the night, gals." Faye said, wiping her mouth. "We don't want to be drunk off of our asses tomorrow."

"I second that. Sorta." Kurt giggled. "Blaine likes it when I'm drunk."

"Blaine likes it when you're drunk?" Mercedes asked.

"Yep."

"Shane never liked me drunk. I don't know why, though. I'm AWESOME drunk!"

The girls all laughed.

"Since Faye and Isabella are both doms like me, we'll all pretend you guys are our subs. So, Kurt, you come with me, Tina with Faye, and Rachel with Isabella." Mercedes said.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked once his leach was in Mercedes' hand. Really embarrassing, but they were going in public and it was a law.

"To the lingerie shop, of course." Rachel said.

* * *

Blaine downed another beer. It was nearing five o'clock, and he was, in the back of his mind, getting a little nervous. He probably shouldn't be drinking anything else, but so what. He would stop in another hour. He smiled as a man stepped up to him, put his knees on either side of Blaine's thighs, and began to give him a lap dance to the beat of the music. Blaine was enjoying it. Nothing like Kurt's at all, but, still really good.

He knew this was a typical party, but he still felt a tad guilty. Kurt didn't have to know, and he wanted to spend some time with other men. He had never thought back to that one time...

A few weeks into college, he made friends with a whore. It was actually his roommate. His name was Jonathan Beck. John was such a slut. He brought in girls, he brought in guys, he brought in people Blaine didn't know if they were boys or girls. John was a gorgeous person though. He was very kindhearted, and super SUPER attractive.

Blaine decided that he wanted a bit of that, and offered some sex to John. John happily obliged, and Blaine fucked him. Blaine wanted to be a Sex God at the moment he pushed in. It felt amazing. That set Blaine off. Blaine started to fuck more people, getting more and more off, and he felt so amazing all the time, and so satisfied. He was becoming a whore, but one thing that freaked him out was STDs and AIDs. He used a condom every time, and when he did it with girls, he did make sure he used a condom and made sure they were on birth control. Just to be sure.

Blaine checked himself every week. Always clean. And he was clean to this day. But, he never went to strip clubs anymore, because of the reminder of that month in college. The month where he became, Blaine Anderson, The Whore.

The lap dance ended with Blaine slapping his ass, and Blaine hopped up. He ordered some fruity drink and a beer to calm down on, and his friends jumped around. They all grabbed their drinks and someone, and hit the dance floor with wild eyes and watching the strippers.

* * *

Kurt picked out several sexy panties, and then a few sex toys and other things, and they paid for it.

"What now?" Kurt asked.

"We're going to get everybody out of their leashes, and back to the hotel room." Rachel said, squirming in her collar.

"Right, and we have something special planned for you, Kurt." Mercedes said.

They hurried back to the hotel and Kurt had a blindfold on. Once they reached the room, he was allowed to take it off, and squealed at the sight.

Sex toys everywhere. A dick piñata, penis party favors, a pole, fake money, wines, junk food...the girls had had someone come in to decorate.

"Oh, no." Kurt said.

"Oh, yes!" A man's voice came out. A very tall, muscly man came out of the bathroom. Wearing nothing but bright blue briefs, with the word "Trashy" on the ass.

"Oh, my," Kurt said. And he was pulled onto the couch, and given a lap dance. He squealed and they turned the music up loud.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was sober and well rested. That sure was a good thing. Hair and makeup for the girls went smoothly, and all the men had their suits and ties on. The shoes were shined, the girls heels looked great, and everyone looked fabulous.

Kurt did his hair a wave kind of look, and gelled it up nicely. His suit was very slimming on him, white, with an aqua colored tie and handkerchief in the pocket to match his eyes.

Blaine did his hair as normal, gelled back, parted on the side. His suit was a jet black, with a red tie and red handkerchief. He looked amazing. They both did.

But, neither of them had seen the other, and they were more than excited and very anxious to see the other. The moment would come soon, and they were both waiting impatiently for its arrival.

* * *

**A/N: I understand that it was actually a bit irresponsible of them to get drunk the night before, but, it won't affect the day whatsoever. Just thought I would say that. Anyways, I know I haven't uploaded in little bit, not too busy but have just been out of town. But, thanks for sticking with it. I've never been to a bachelorette party so maybe that is how it's like...? Lol, but I wasn't going to make Blaine go to a brothel, that was COMPLETELY out of the question. But, we got a little bit more about Blaine's past today, some shocking news maybe? Anyways, have a nice night. :)**


	9. Chapter 9 : A White Wedding

A/N: Hello everyone! Yes, this is the exciting chapter of the wedding and parts of the honeymoon! Thanks for reading! Another a/n at the end!

The Dominant

By Rene95

Chapter 10: A White Wedding

Warnings: LOTS of sex in this chapter. I mean, shit, it's the honeymoon after all. They're gonna screw until they're blue in the face, guys. There is bondage, slut shaming, name calling, rough sex, spanking, punishment...those kinds of things:)

* * *

"I do" were two words. Simple as they come, not even three letters each. They may be simple in everyday life, but, in a day as magnificent as this, Blaine and Kurt knew that they would be two words that meant the world to both of them.

Blaine never knew how nervous he would be until he looked at himself in the mirror the morning of the wedding. The wedding would be starting in about fifteen minutes, and Blaine had never been more nervous in his life. His best friend was right next to him, telling him encouraging things, but, it was still scary. He loved that man out there, but he knew nothing of what would be of the next step in their lives.

Would marriage change anything? What would marriage do to their relationship?

Blaine's hair was perfect. His suit had not a wrinkle to be seen. His shoes were blindingly shiny. But, what was missing?

Oh, right. A supportive father who would clamp him on the shoulder, saying that he did good. That he picked a good man to marry. Instead, he had only a memory of a manipulative bastard who took advantage of his submissive.

Blaine shook his head to clear it, ignoring the thoughts of his father, and then smiled at himself. Kurt already loved him. This would be icing on the cake. He had this day in the bag.

Blaine really didn't know anything about the wedding or even where they were going for the honeymoon. Kurt instead on it all being a surprise. Blaine had only one request: That they didn't do anything on the vacation. He requested a relaxing honeymoon, somewhere warm, where he could screw his husband, swim, and just do anything he liked without being on a damn schedule. Kurt respected that, and planned accordingly.

Blaine straightened his tie for about the fortieth time that morning. Everything had to be perfect...

* * *

Everything had to be perfect, and there was no question about that, or room for error.

Kurt made sure his hair was going to stay where it was, and that his "I do" was perfect. He was just..anxious was an understatement. He had the excited and nervous butterflies in his stomach, Monarch butterflies all fluttering around in there. Mercedes, Rachel, Faye, Tina and Isabella all look so beautiful. The girls dresses matched Kurt's handkerchief, aqua, and they had white pearl necklaces and matching earrings for the suit.

Everyone looked great. He was just so nervous.

Kurt would never voice this aloud, and he would take all the punishment Blaine gave him for lying, but, he would never say this. The reason he was so reluctant to marry Blaine was he was sad that he didn't have his father.

Every bride, or in his case, main entrance groom, would have their father walk them down the aisle, and they would give him away at the alter, and Kurt just thought it was such a beautiful and holy thing, and he didn't have a father to do it. He was walking himself down the aisle, and he was more than depressed about it.

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror.

Today would be a fantastic day, regardless, and there wouldn't be another thought on the topic. He made a pact with himself. He would have an amazing wedding, and he wouldn't think about who wasn't here, just about who was.

* * *

It was five minutes until Blaine had to walk down the aisle. It was chaotic; last minute pees, hair check, shoe check, smile check, everything was good. He was completely confident now. He knew that walking into the church, he would be greeted by over a hundred people that he had worked hard to have sit in there. They all loved Kurt and they all loved him.

"Blaine, now."

Blaine tore his eyes off of himself, smiled at Quentin, and then walked with him. All of the bridesmaids and groomsmen had entered, and then, he stepped in. He walked down the long aisle, and looked at the room. It was gorgeous. The church was decorated in the themed colors, white, aqua, and red. All light. The flowers were arranged in bouquets on every seat, all of the colors, and everyone was smiling at him. He smiled back, winked at a few people, and then continued the trek to the beat of the piano and orchestra.

Blaine had about sixty guests on his side. Kurt had fifty one, it was counted prior to the ceremony and Blaine had been excited at the number.

He made it to the alter, and turned and faced the crowd. The flower girl and ring bearer entered, and then, the preacher asked everyone to stand. The doors opened, and in came Kurt, in a beautiful white suit, aqua tie..

He looked so incredibly gorgeous, Blaine had tears in his eyes.

Kurt was slowly coming up the aisle, and eventually made it up the stairs, and took hands with Blaine.

"You may be seated."

Blaine mouthed, "You look beautiful," and winked. Kurt blushed, and mouthed, "You look handsome."

"To the congregation, sitting there, who love Blaine, cherish Blaine, and who love Kurt, and who cherish Kurt, on behalf of them, I can tell you, thank you for being here."

The wedding continued with the pastor talking about Kurt and Blaine, their lives, and what they hoped to do, they related it to some Bible verses, Blaine honestly wanted them to incorporate the Bible in the ceremony in some way. Kurt had respected that, and planned accordingly. Just like the honeymoon.

Now it is time for the vows. Kurt, may you go first. Kurt wiped some tears away, and then kneeled in front of Blaine. It wasn't unheard of for the Submissive of the wedding to kneel when saying their vows, but it wasn't done often. Kurt was handed a piece of paper and then looked up at Blaine, tears already forming.

"You are the love of my life. You honestly are. I promise to never disobey you on purpose, I promise to respect your wishes and views, I promise to never, ever love another man the way I do you. I promise to give you comfort in times of pain, to support everything you do, to always look at the glass half full, to feed you in times of hunger," That earned a laugh from the audience. "And to make sure, each and everyday, that you know I love you."

Kurt got back to his feet, wiped his eyes, and gave Blaine a watery smile. Blaine winked back.

Blaine was handed his paper, cleared his throat dramatically, earning a laugh from everybody, and then read what he had written prior to the occasion.

"Kurt. You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid my eyes on. Beautiful inside and out. I can hardly fathom how one can love another so much. I promise, to, if I ever lose my temper, to express myself in an appropriate way, to always love you and care for you, to bring you up when you are down, to support you, to cherish every moment, to raise beautiful children, to make sure they know they are loved, to make sure you know you are loved, to rub your back, to as you yourself said, comfort you in times of pain, celebrate with you in times of joy, and to make sure you have an amazing life."

Kurt wiped away some tears, and smiled.

"Blaine, do you take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Kurt, take Blaine Devon Anderson to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, it is my honor to pronounce Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Devon Anderson Husband and Husband. Blaine, you may kiss your groom."

Blaine grabbed Kurt around the waist and pressed his lips to Kurt's, and snuck his tongue around his lips, but they parted, Blaine lifted their hands up, and they ran down the aisle. Everyone cheered, and the pastor told them about the reception held at a different venue. But, Blaine and Kurt had made it to the bride's room before anyone told them otherwise.

"Oh, you are so beautiful! We're MARRIED!" Blaine shrieked, picking Kurt up, and spinning him around. They landed on a coach, wadded up in each other, kissing.

There was a knock at the door. It was Quentin.

"Uh, guys, your limo's waiting."

Kurt and the Bridesmaids packed into one limo, and Blaine and the groomsmen piled into another. The ride was brief, and they all finally made it. They took the pictures, and then went inside. Everyone greeted them, congratulated them, and Blaine's hand never left it's place on Kurt's lower back. It made Blaine feel in charge, and Kurt feel safe.

They all chatted and ate, and then everyone made speeches as they cut the cake, and Blaine cousin's spoke, so did Kurt's Aunt and Uncle. After cake, they turned on the music. The DJ started a slow Katy Perry song, by choice of Blaine, and the two had their first dance as a married couple. The song was "Not Like The Movies."

Blaine lead, of course, and had his hands sprawled on Kurt's back, and his head resting in the crook of Kurt's neck. He closed his eyes, and inhaled _Kurt. _They should make that cologne. He would wear it all the time. He kissed Kurt's neck. There were no words to describe his love for this man except "extravagant."

Kurt was the one who made him feel complete. He was always told to never let another person complete him, especially a Submissive..but, when he saw Kurt, gagged, cuffed, naked and in a cage in the home, he knew...he needed that one. He wanted Kurt all for himself. He didn't want another person's hands on that man except his own.

Kurt was the one who made his world stop spinning. He met his match. Snow White said "One day my prince will come" and he came for Blaine. Kurt made him feel...made him feel like he had courage. Like he could be strong and confident again. He was a perfect individual again.

The song was about at the second verse now, and Kurt honestly didn't want to leave the arms of his husband. His second half, his master, his best friend.

He had never felt closer to anyone in his entire life. Blaine was his one and only...his everything. This was like the movies. This was how it should be. Blaine made him come undone. He loved Blaine so damn much..it was so sacred and perfect..like nothing could break it. Nothing ever would.

He never wanted this song to end, because then he would have to part with Blaine. Well, he wouldn't HAVE to, but he would have to talk to other people and do some toasts..but..he still had at least thirty seconds left with this man, with one hundred plus people watching them dance to a beautiful song.

Kurt couldn't do anything but cry. He felt the tears well up in his eyes, and they poured out over his cheeks. He was completely overwhelmed with love and happiness...he just had to cry.

Blaine knew he was crying, and tightened his gripe on Kurt. He kissed his neck some more, and that seemed to make Kurt cry more. Damn. Blaine didn't want Kurt to cry, happiness or sadness, but, he would make an exception. He hugged Kurt, and danced the rest of the song.

The song closed, and they parted. Blaine pressed an unexpected kiss to Kurt's lips, and Kurt returned the favor. Maybe it was the grandeur of the wedding, or just the newness of their relationship, but he felt a new, surging love for this man right now. It engulfed his very being. Right now, it was like they were somewhat equals, not Dominant/Submissive. Kurt loved being Blaine's sub, albeit he wanted to be an equal to Blaine on rare occasions.

Regardless, he loved being a submissive. He wouldn't ask for another life. He might think it when things got really rough and he was powerless, but, it was alright. He was safe in Blaine's arms.

The crowd clapped, and a smaller woman, very pretty, with Blaine's dark hair and warm smile came up. She could be his mother.

"I'm so sorry that Zoe couldn't be here today." She said. "But, I would be more than willing to take her place, y'know, if you want a dance."

"Thank you, Aunt Kathy. I would be honored."

A new song came on, and the DJ said that the aunt would like a first dance. Blaine bowed and took her hand in a very traditional, dramatic way. Kurt giggled, and sat down with Mercedes.

Blaine had never been too close to Kathy, nor had they ever even had a conversation about his life, or her life, but, it was kind of nice to dance with a family member today. He loved his mother, and was sad she wasn't here, and thank the lord aunt Kathy was here.

Blaine was an excellent judge of character, sometimes, and he knew that Kathy had a gorgeous heart, and was very kind. Her dark brown eyes were warm and full of love. She seemed like a very happy woman. Nothing like how her sister was at times.

"You know, I really admire Kurt. He seems like a very loving person, and I'm so happy you found someone. Just..."

"Just don't what? Be like Sterling?"

"He was awful to your mother. And a way that your mother learned to deal with it was being like that too. She felt horrible, being mean to you, accepting your father's..lifestyle."

"What was he, anyhow?"

"He was a criminal. That's all you should know."

"People have been dying, Kathy."

"It's not him. He's dead."

"I know, but he has ties.."

"They all hated him. Vine Company is gone, and all the people have gone their separate ways."

"Why would they stay if they hated him?"

"The money, probably." Kathy said. They were still dancing to the slow song. "It was a really...well paying job. The employees had tons of money in their pockets, and benefits on their backs."

"Mm."

The song ended, and they smiled and parted.

"Sorry to talk about unwanted memories."

"No, you're fine." Blaine smiled his gorgeous smile, and they walked the other way.

"Yo, the Cousin of Kurt Anderson would like to have a dance with him."

Kurt looked up, and saw Penelope Hummel come up to him. He loved her a lot, and messaged her on Facebook frequently.

"Hey, Penelope!" He squealed.

"It's Penny, doll."

"Penny?"

"Yeah."

Kurt relaxed, and wrapped his arms around his cousin. They swayed to the music, not really holding conversation, just enjoying each other's company in the flesh.

"What was Blaine's sister's name?" Penny asked, randomly.

"As a matter of fact, it was Penny."

"Oh. He was pretty torn up about her death, yeah?"

"Right. I think it's safe to say that he's never been the same."

"Maybe...someday, I could talk to him. You know, maybe be an outlet or something. I get it though, if you all aren't comfortable with something like that."

"No...actually, I think that would be great."

"He needs someone to talk to. He probably has a lot bottled up..I know I do, being a dom and all."

"Right."

The song ended, they smiled, hugged, then walked away.

More fast songs came on, and people danced, ate cake, laughed, cried, and just had an amazing time. The ceremony was beginning to go late into the night, and so everyone decided it was time to send the couple off to their hotel for the night, They all lit sparklers, and Blaine took Kurt's hand, and they walked through the ray of sparklers to the limousine that was taking them to the Five Star hotel for the night.

Kurt hugged his girls, Blaine shook hands with his boys, and the two piled into the car. As soon as they were settled, they rolled down the window and waved to their friends. Everyone cheered, and the car slowly drove off.

"Oh, baby, I-" Kurt started, but then Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap in a straddling position, and began to rock him back and forth on his crotch to the beat of the radio. Good thing there was a separation from the driver, because it got hot and heavy in the backseat.

Kurt took over, and began to give Blaine a good lap dance. They kissed, Blaine rested his hands on the globes of Kurt's ass, and sometimes at the tops of his thighs. Kurt rubbed his chest on Blaine's, and his cock over Blaine's. The friction was marvelous, even though it was clothed, it was something that Kurt had missed GREATLY.

Good thing he was on birth control, and had been taking it before the surgery. Just to be safe. They wouldn't have to worry about condoms and protection. Kurt just had to take a pill a day...he packed three bottles.

Kurt couldn't wait until they made it to the hotel, and then to their honeymoon destination. (Still unknown to his husband) He was excited.

"Ooh, Kurt."

"Uh, Blaine."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's ass, and kissed him harder. It wasn't until there was a knock at the right window when they noticed the car wasn't moving anymore, and that they were at the hotel.

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled at the driver, who gave them a small smirk of understanding and amusement as they climbed out of the car.

All of their bags were already in the hotel room, so all that was left to take up was themselves, and their suit storage packages, and shoe boxes. (They would be shipped to Mercedes' house until they had their own house)

They thanked the driver, ran up to the hotel room, and put the "Do not disturb" sign on the door handle. Blaine undressed Kurt nicely, put the beautiful white suit and shirt into the box, and then his shoes and socks. Kurt was wearing pink with white lace panties, that said, "Sub me up" on the ass cheeks.

"Better than I imagined."

Blaine threw Kurt onto the bed gently, and put his knees on either side of Kurt. Blaine began to kiss the naked man like there was no tomorrow.

"We're not stopping tonight, you know." Blaine said.

"I didn't intend for us to." Kurt replied, pulling his Dominant and husband back on top of him.

* * *

The clock read three am. He was horny despite the early hour. His dick was standing upright, and his snoring husband next to him had no idea. Blaine was always exhausted after their sex adventures. The two rounds they had gone on already tonight were just making love, and being happy that they were together in that way again.

Kurt was experiencing a different kind of horny. He hadn't been dominated in what felt like AGES, and he wanted Blaine's cock in his ass, with him helpless...

Kurt's dick twitched again. Should he wake Blaine up? Yes, he should..but in a fun way. He wanted, no, YEARNED for Blaine to punish him. He was going to do something so against the rules, so naughty, that Blaine would have to punish him.

Ooh. That sounded so good.

He almost felt guilty.

But he didn't.

Kurt was never allowed to touch himself. Blaine's usual punishment was not cumming for a month, but he knew Blaine wanted to see him come on their honeymoon. Kurt was so in the mood for dirty right now, he couldn't help but break the rules. He reached over for the half empty bottle of lube they had been using, (Don't worry, they had LOTS more) and coated his hand and cock in it. Kurt toyed with the head, and then moved down the shaft, making sure to emit lots of loud, desperate moans. Maybe more than were needed, but, so what. He was trying to wake his lover up, after all.

Blaine eventually did wake up, and he was about to asked what in the hell was making that noise, but then he saw Kurt, masturbating, jerking the fuck off, and his free hand fingering his asshole. Oh, god. He could wake up to THAT every single day.

But, it was against the rules.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?" Kurt asked casually, still stroking his hand up and down on his slick cock.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, almost about to cum, sir."

"And do you know that that is against our rules? You should know that, we have discussed it on numerous occasions."

Kurt didn't answer, instead, his stroking got faster, and his moans and pants were louder. He was almost there..when Blaine snatched his hand, and pulled him out of the bed.

"Blaine, come on." He said, actually disappointed he didn't get to cum.

"What was the point of that, hmm?"

"To..to.."

"Oh, you're such a bad boy, you deserve to be punished..."

"Yes, Blaine."

"Stop calling me that."

"What?"

"I am "sir" to you now, bitch. Just so you know."

There was something about being called "bitch" that sparked sexual excitement in Kurt.

"Yes..Blaine"

Blaine smacked Kurt in the ass right then and there. It wasn't an easy hit, either. "I'm not joking, slut."

Blaine threw Kurt onto the other queen bed, and Kurt sat up.

"Well, what do we have here?" Blaine asked, going to his suitcases, and picking one of the smaller ones.

"I don't know, sir."

"Shut the fuck up, Kurt."

Kurt shut his mouth then and there. This...this is what he had been waiting for. Blaine the alpha...oh yes. He still had the tinge of the orgasm, though. THAT was annoying.

Blaine put the suitcase gently on the bed, and unzipped it.

Inside, there was every single sex toy that Blaine and Kurt had ever purchased and used.

If Kurt's dick wasn't hard earlier, it was rock solid now.

"What should we use, what should we use. Ah. I know."

Blaine pulled out a red and white ball gag, and placed it over Kurt's mouth. Kurt put the ball in his mouth, and tried to talk, but was unable to, and failed miserably when he tried to.

"That's more like it. You will not attempt to talk anymore, and you will stay silent, unless it is a noise of pleasure. Clear? Shake or nod your head."

Kurt nodded his head.

"Good boy." Kurt blushed at the praise, and then watched as Blaine walked back over to the open suitcase.

"What now?" Blaine asked to mostly himself. He fished around for a few minutes, and then pulled out some handcuffs. Kurt's cock twitch painfully as Blaine screwed them around his wrists, and then hooked them around a bed pole, at such an angle that was couldn't get out.

"Spread your legs." Blaine said. Kurt followed the order, and spread his legs as far as he could, exposing his cock and asshole.

"Hmm. Something I've definitely missed seeing is you in complete and utter submission to me. Tied up, horny, _desperate _for me." The dirty talk wasn't exactly helping Kurt's boner die down; not that he wanted it too, though.

"You're such a slutty, desperate whore aren't you? You may answer me."

"Yes," Kurt said through the gag.

"Now, I'm going to take the gag off, and you may answer whenever I ask you a question."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Now, should we tie those legs to something, or can we keep them spread? Hmm?"

Kurt squirmed under the gaze and answered. "We can keep them spread, sir."

"Oh, are you sure? Because I think that you need a little help."

Kurt pulled at his cuffs. Nope, they weren't budging.

"I think I have some rope in the suitcase." Blaine poked around and pulled some out. "Maybe this will help you keep those slutty legs apart."

Blaine used his favorite position in tying Kurt's legs apart. Each tied at either side of the bed, and his cock and hole on display with perfect access.

"Hmm. Better." Blaine said, admiring his submissive struggling with the restraints. "You look so gorgeous. Do you know what your safe word is?"

"Red."

"Right. Keeping it simple. But, I am really angry with you, Kurt. You'll get some of the punishment right now and the rest in another hour or so." Blaine said. Kurt pushed his cock up to Blaine, and Blaine chucked. "Such a desperate slut." And with saying 'slut' he landed a hard _slap! _on Kurt's cock. Not his ass, his rock hard cock.

Kurt squealed, his dick tender enough and it was sexual hell for it to be stimulated like _that. _

"Ohhh. Sir..."

"What, Kurt? Do you want more? Where? Do you want more toys?"

"Oh I want more. Please, master. Please, I've been a bad, bad boy. I deserve it."

Oh shit. Those words didn't just go straight to Blaine's cock. Actually, he was being sarcastic. They so did.

"I make the decisions. I think that I won't fuck you. I think I'll put a vibrator in you, and it will be on low, brushing against your prostate, keeping you hard, but not cumming."

Kurt moaned out loud at the thought, and whined at the mention of him, "A," not coming, and "B," not being fucked. Blaine had to fuck him. Kurt needed it so bad right now, he was so hard, and the annoying reminder that he had almost had a great orgasm was still present in his mind.

God, if Blaine would JUST fuck him...

"Please, sir. Please fuck me."

"Bad boys don't get to be fucked. They get to suffer. Kurt, you broke my rules that have been present for a long, long time. You directly disobeyed me. This is all pleasurable and fun, but, no. You will get spanked later."

"Yes, sir."

That really bummed Kurt out. He didn't really want to be pleasured anymore. He felt really bad...he didn't know he would get that exact reaction from Blaine..but it made sense. It probably offended Blaine a lot to have a long-lasting rule broken. And on purpose too. He knew the sexual part of the punishment wasn't completely necessary, so Blaine was being nice doing this.

Not really, but still.

Blaine did not say another word, and put the vibrator in Kurt's ass, and turned it on low. He could tell it was brushing Kurt's prostate ever so often by the sudden jerky movements that Kurt made.

"All night," Blaine said. "you will be like this. Tied, hard, and wanting. You may not and will not cum."

"All night, sir-"

"AND, that's final. We have to be up early tomorrow, so I will spank you before we leave,"

"Yes sir."

"Don't expect to be fucked any time soon."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, be a good boy and don't cum. Severe punishment if you do."

"Yes, sir."

Kurt did not have any intention to disobey Blaine on purpose again. He thought it would be fun for the both of them, he really did, but it turns out he was just a bother to Blaine. Man. He felt humiliated and terrible.

"Blaine..I'm sorry."

Blaine didn't say anything, he just climbed under the covers of the original bed and fell asleep, leaving Kurt ashamed and open, horny and really really guilty.

* * *

The rest of the morning (it was technically morning when the punishment began) went by plan, Blaine released him from his racking hold, and spanked him ten times, making Kurt count them. Then, Blaine showered with Kurt, massaging some of the stiffness away, (also to make sure Kurt didn't jerk off his long time hard cock off in the shower) and they got dressed, packed up, and headed for the airport.

"I wasn't expecting our first night together as a married couple to be like that." Kurt said, sadly, looking at his hands.

"Don't you fucking dare talk like it was my fault. You directly disobeyed rules that have been set for ages. You disappointed me, and deserved every bit of what you got."

Good thing there was a separator from the cab driver from the riders, or that would have been really awkward. Blaine wouldn't have cared though. The driver was a dom, so he would probably be driving Blaine on, making fun of Kurt.

That's what sucked about being a submissive in public. He was already wearing a collar, did he have to be on a leash too?

Yes, of course he did. It wasn't like he was a damn human or anything.

At least nothing else weird had been happening. Like at Blaine's work, or people dying. He was happy that nothing had been too dreadful, and he would have a relaxing honeymoon with Blaine, his husband.

Husband. That was an amazing word to say. "husband."

Kurt smiled, despite the tension, and Blaine noticed. He smiled, too, and pulled Kurt closer to cuddle. Blaine kissed his head, and they nuzzled together in the backseat of the yellow taxi.

* * *

Stepping off of the plane was amazing. His legs were so damn numb, his head hurt like a bitch, his back fucking ached, and he had to shit. And he wouldn't be caught dead going in that nasty-ass bathroom on the airplane. Kurt had been doing a damn good job keeping this location a secret, and he was sure as hell ready to find out.

Kurt was bouncing next to him, and he almost forgot how grumpy he was by how excited Kurt was.

"Blaine, we're here!"

"Yep. Now where the fuck are we?"

"Hold your horses, how 'bout you look at the view?"

Blaine looked around, and he saw the beautiful, gorgeous scenery of Hawaii in front of him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys. I hate to bring up such a terrible subject, but...Cory Montieth. For those of you who are unaware of this topic, he died of a drug overdose. It's awful. Finn will be kept in this story, though. I have mentioned him briefly, but, not much. Anyhow, I have been really upset about it, I pray for Cory's family and friends, Lea Michelle, and her family. And the Glee family. **

**Okay, onto a less painful subject. This story still has a lot of unfolding to do. I have to re-write the outline, and then do some research on Hawaii, and then of course, write the chapters. I'm hoping to reach 20 chapters. Thank you for the support, and as says every single time you review on something, "The author would like to thank you for your continued support." :)**


	10. Chapter 10 : Insecure

A/N: Here is chapter 10. After we get through the honeymoon, the plot will start to pick up again. Hang on tight.. :) There was a typo in chapter eight. Tina is a sub. I fixed it. Thank you.

The Dominant

By Rene95

Chapter 10: Insecure

Chapter warnings: Sex, slut shaming, bondage, rough sex, boy in lingerie, fighting

* * *

The scenery was gorgeous, the house that they were staying in, the food and wine looked great, but, after the car drove away and they made sure their bags were in their house, Blaine picked up Kurt, playfully slug him over his shoulder and found the bedroom.

"Baby, what are you wearing under those pants?"

"I snuck some panties on.." Kurt said. "I know that you were mad at me, and I wanted to make you.."

"Make me what?"

"Well...make it up to you." Kurt said. Kurt was set on the edge of the bed, and curled his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine began to kiss and bite Kurt's neck, making him moan and whine. Kurt tightened his thighs around Blaine's waist, and his arms around his neck. Blaine unattached himself from Kurt, and then pushed Kurt onto his back on the bed.

"You wanted to make me something. Was it horny?" Blaine asked, tickling Kurt. Kurt giggled at the action and the words. "Well, should I just fuck you? Or should we use some toys..?"

"Just fuck me...please Blaine. Please, sir."

"Hmm. I think I'll push those panties to the side, open your hole up, and fuck it."

"That sounds good."

Without another word, Blaine removed Kurt's shirt, and his pants, but his panties stayed. Blaine took off his own shoes, shirt, pants and underwear. Blaine pushed the thong to the side, lubed his fingers up, and shoved two in. Kurt's ass was already kind of loose from the night before, so Blaine didn't have to struggle to hard to make it fit. Blaine added two more, pumped them in and out, and then removed them.

Kurt moaned and groaned, his dick was throbbing and his hole was feeling empty when Blaine took his fingers out. Kurt knew the next feeling. It would be a sharp thrust inside, and then a fucking. He felt something different. He felt something warm, and wet slide into his asshole. Something that wasn't warm or wet enough to be Blaine's cock. It wasn't the same size either.

Then it started to thrust in and out of his hole, fucking it. Kurt emitted a moan and felt a little bit of pre-come secrete from the tip of his cock. Kurt managed to cut himself out of the pleasurable realism and looked behind him and saw Blaine's face; on his ass. That was Blaine's warm, wet tongue inside his hole right now.

He could have fucking cum from just the sight and thought of it.

But, as usual, rules apply. He couldn't cum without Blaine's permission, and although when he was on the edge and the rules seemed preposterous, it helped to remind him that Blaine was in charge. Kurt was fine with that. Sometimes it seemed unfair, but others, he wanted Blaine to absolutely _engulf _him in control.

Blaine was giving him so much stimulation as he was hitting his prostate, Kurt begged him to cum. Blaine agreed, and Kurt blew his load everywhere. Kurt knew that Blaine had plenty of hot orgasms planned for him today; and not that he was complaining, oh no, never, the thought seemed exquisite, but he was already sleepy.

Blaine pulled out, and then pumped as his cock a few times.

"Go ahead and lick that up." Blaine said, referring to the mess Kurt had previously made. Kurt was reluctant, but Blaine shoved his face into it. God, that was hot. For the both of them. At that moment, Kurt remembered how much he fucking loved this man, and how much joy and pleasure he got from being told what to do. He loved being a submissive. He wouldn't trade it for being the most powerful Dom in the world. Being controlled and completely and utterly someone else's property was something that was amazing to Kurt. He obediently licked up his cum, and wiggled his ass as a declaration that he was finished. Blaine slapped it playfully, and allowed Kurt to come up.

"Kurt, you're so gorgeous, baby." Blaine said, laying down, and allowing Kurt to come on top of him for some cuddling. "All of you is mine. You're the most beautiful, most extravagant, shining star ever. That day when I picked you up from the market...it was the first most happiest day of my life. The day that I got to be yours, and you got to be mine, by the bond of marriage, was my second favorite and most happiest day."

"Why was that cruddy market picking up your favorite day?" Kurt asked, very much knowing the answer.

"Because the most beautiful and caring, loving, perfect, and divine man came into my life. I wouldn't trade that day for anything." Nothing. He would not trade that day for anything.

Kurt smiled into Blaine's shoulder, and nuzzled deep in the crook of his neck. Their naked bodies touching in the most of intimate ways. Blaine's neglected dick rubbed Kurt's slick hole, and they both moaned.

"You want a piece of me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, and they switched positions. Blaine pushed Kurt's legs out, still a little fragile, so they were spread, revealing his hole.

"I'm going to fuck you."

Kurt smiled, and bucked his hips up, looking for some sort of friction over his sensitive cock. He loved it when he was really sensitive, and Blaine would give it extra stimulation, just for the satisfactory of making Kurt last for an even more concise amount of time for his second orgasm. Kurt would be able to cum more easily and in numerous amounts now that he could get pregnant. That was something that Dr. Ben Rye had told Kurt, but he wanted Blaine to find out for himself.

He thought it was safe to say, that Blaine had take into consideration of how much he was able to cum, and scrutinized the situation. Kurt wanted Blaine to resolve the situation immensely, and maybe he had. He would officially tell him tonight at dinner. But, whoa, he forgot there were fingers in his anus, and they were doing something amazing.

Blaine finally pushed his cock inside. He gave off a long groan, and Kurt whined and squirmed. Blaine, however, just waited there, cock buried deep, with his husband full, whimpering, and wiggling.

"Sir, what are you doing? Why aren't you moving?"

"Only good boys get a cock in there ass, but _exceptional_ boys get to be fucked with it."

"Oh, sir, I've been a good boy. I've cum for you, and asked you, I have been! I promise."

"Oh, but, I think you've been a little bit of a cock slut lately.."

They didn't try this too much. They didn't slut shame that much, but when they did, Kurt loved it. Blaine was a little apprehensive, but he knew his baby loved it.

"Oh, no sir. I haven't gotten any cock."

"So you haven't been playing with your cock, you haven't been thinking about my cock? My cock filling up your ass, you hand, you mouth? Huh? You haven't been acting like a little whore?"

"Oh, yes sir. I have. I played with myself last night, I was being such a bad boy...Every night that I couldn't get fucked because of the surgery...I missed you. I really did."

"Hmm. So, I think that I should fuck you right now, you know..to make up for it?"

"Yes, sir, you should." Kurt replied, with haste.

Blaine pushed right in. And they had some of the best sex they had experienced in awhile.

* * *

The file was thrown on the desk making a thudding sound.

"What a fag. And not just because the fucker is gay. He _broke in _to my system."

"It's not your system, first off you bastard, and second, he didn't see anything."

"Shut your face, old man. I don't need this shit from you. I could kill you any second, you know I could."

"You continue to use that threat on me whenever I'm right about soemthing. You know I don't have to stay here. And, if I may ask a question, why don't you just do it then? Huh? You want..no..need me for something."

"Shut your slave ass up."

"I'm not a slave."

"You sure as hell act like one for me, and you have a history of it."

"I don't give a fuck. I want you to lay off of the kid. Why can't you?"

"Because I legally can't."

"There's not some other reason?"

"No, there isn't."

"Okay." The second man said without believing a word of the bullshit that was coming out of Igneous Type's mouth. He picked up the file, exited the office, and left the corporate building.

* * *

"Damn." Blaine said, when he opened his eyes to the bright sunshine, a sensitive dick, and an aching back. He sure did hope Kurt had some breakfast cooking. "Hey, baby." Blaine said to the air, not sure if Kurt was by his side or not.

"Hey," Kurt said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I-"

"Something's wrong. What did I do?" Kurt asked, sitting upright, quickly. He was nervous. Did Blaine think differently of him now that they were in wedlock? Did Blaine still love him? Did Blaine think he was some sort of freak now that he could have children? Kurt thought. All the questions were flooding, he was overwhelmed and almost did not hear Blaine's response.

"No, it's not you. It's me. I have this..this really weird feeling in my stomach...like something's wrong."

"What is it?"

"I can't explain it. My back hurts...my head is literally pounding, I.."

"Maybe we did it too hard last night.."

"No. I've never been affected like this from sex before. This is something different."

Kurt tensed up, and fell on top of Blaine, hugging him close. "Don't leave me."

"Don't leave you, why would I do that?" Blaine asked, honestly dumbfounded as to why Kurt would even be under the impression that Blaine would leave him.

"I don't know..but..if you find out something is wrong..just don't leave me here by myself."

"Never."

"Ever?"

"Never, ever will I ever leave you again."

"Promise?"

"On my fucking life, Kurt."

It was one thing for Blaine to make those promises in front of the crowd at their wedding, but for it to be the two of them, it was even more special. Blaine had said things like that a lot, but Kurt really believed them now that he was married to Blaine. Yes, Blaine was right. It was good to be married and he was glad they did it.

Kurt got off the bed with a smack to his ass from Blaine, and went to the kitchen to make them some breakfast. The kitchen's refrigerator and pantry were stocked to a very high extent, so Kurt had plenty of things to choose from that he wanted to cook.

He picked some ham, eggs, biscuits, and juice. After he cooked everything, he found a tray, and put the pair of plates on top of it, followed by the glasses, a flower, and some fruit. He carried it into the room, and Blaine was standing by the window with a robe on, talking on the phone.

"I am on my honeymoon right now. So I can't." Blaine said to the other person on the line. "No, I can't. I'm sorry, Mr. Type. Thank you for the opportunity, but can we discuss it when I arrive home next week? I put in my notice that I would be gone all of this week and half of next. Yes, sir. Thank you. Alright, goodbye."

Blaine hung up the line, tossed his cell phone on a chair.

"What's wrong, babe?" Kurt asked, putting the tray at the end of the bed and walking into Blaine's arms.

"Damn Igneous Type wants me to come in for extra hours so we can discuss some trip he wants me to go on.."

"Trip?"

"A month long business trip. To Lima, as a matter of fact. There is another plant of the theatre company that was just built, and I'm supposed to be going down and training the guy in my position."

"A _month?! _Blaine, think about it, shouldn't there be someone down there already to train him? I mean, who will do your job while you're gone? I mean, you're already so stressed out, I don't want you to have to be really behind when you come back. And, if you knew about this, why did you not tell me before?"

"Baby, I promise, I didn't know. I would have told you. I just got the call."

"You seemed to know how long you were gone and what you'd be doing."

"He told me over the phone, babe."

"You weren't on the phone for too long, that's a lot of information."

"Kurt, what's your problem, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I just...I feel like everybody knows the whole truth about everything and I know nothing. I'm your husband now, for Christ sakes. This is how I have always felt. Like I don't know anything about anything or anyone and nobody tells me and I'm just the puppet that Blaine fucks for fun."

"Kurt."

"What?"

"Calm down."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, you know, that if anything happened I would tell you. This is a required trip that I have to take, and yes, it is for all of next month. I promise, if I'd known sooner, I would have told you. Baby, I love you more than life itself, and yeah, sex with you is amazing, but, you aren't a fucking puppet. I don't just screw you and move on. Now, stop with this inquisition."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, let's eat this pretty little breakfast that you made us." Blaine said, as he wiped up some of Kurt's fallen tears.

* * *

Dammit, he had done it again. And on their honeymoon, too. He was such an idiot for making Kurt cry. He hated it when Kurt cried. He felt like a worthless, mean piece of shit when he was the one who made Kurt cry. They agreed to take a nap after breakfast and another round of sex. He had cum so hard, and now he couldn't even make his fucking eyes close for more than a couple of seconds. Kurt was snoozing next to him, and he couldn't even sleep.

It was worse when he was the reason Kurt was crying. Blaine was just tired of it. Tired of Kurt's emotions because they racked him and destroyed his self-confience. Why was Kurt so emotional? It made him feel like shit.

But, then he would remind himself, that Kurt was beautiful with his emotions. It made him who he was.

"I just...I feel like everybody knows the whole truth about everything and I know nothing. I'm your husband now, for Christ sakes. This is how I have always felt. Like I don't know anything about anything or anyone and nobody tells me and I'm just the puppet that Blaine fucks for fun."

"I'm just the puppet Blaine fucks for fun."

Blaine was the fuck up.

Blaine was the asshole.

Blaine was the bad guy.

Blaine was the enemy.

Blaine was what everybody told their kids to stay away from.

Because Blaine would apparently fuck you and leave you be.

According to Kurt, that's exactly what Blaine did to him.

And Blaine never kept him in the loop, either.

You know, according to Kurt.

Blaine was not going to lie, he did withhold some things from Kurt, either from confidentiality, or he did not want to worry Kurt, but, if Kurt was horribly offended by that, then what was Blaine going to do?

Blaine got up, showered, got dressed and left the house.

There was one other thing he promised that was broken, he reminded himself on the way out, he would never leave Kurt.

Blaine finally agreed with Kurt. He was the bad guy.

* * *

Kurt woke up to an empty bed.

He sat up, put the sheets of the bed over himself to cover, and walked around the house calling for Blaine. He wasn't there. Kurt texted and called and Blaine didn't answer. He was a little nervous. What if after the tiny fallout they had, Blaine decided to go back to New York? He would have told him, right?

He completely took that out of his mind.

Finally, he looked outside, and Blaine was sitting in the sand, watching the waves in their backyard.

Kurt put some underwear, shorts and a tank top on, and sat behind him, putting his head on his back, and arms around his waist. "Hey, sir."

"Hi, Kurt." That was not a good tone. Blaine was pissed and sad.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"You think that you're just my fuck puppet?"

"Blaine, I thought we were over this. I was upset, and felt betrayed and mad, and-"

"But, it was me who made you feel that way." Blaine said, still not facing Kurt.

Kurt didn't have anything to say. He sat upright, and removed his hands.

"How did I make you feel that way?"

"Blaine.."

"Shut up with the denial. Tell me, now." Blain's voice cracked, and Kurt turned him around, and saw one of the most broken faces he had seen in awhile. Blaine was crying, eyes red, tears pouring down his puffy cheeks.

"I thought you were lying to me, and I was sad."

"Am I a bad guy?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm a bad guy?"

"Blaine..."

"What? Answer the fucking question, Kurt."

"I..."

"You do."

"No, I don't."

"Then why did you not say it when I asked?"

"I..."

"Exactly."

"Blane..."

"Pack your suitcase. We're leaving."

"But, Blaine!"

"No. Do as I say. A bad guy has to act like a bad guy for it to work."

"Blaine,"

"Stop talking back to me. Go get your things together."

Blaine waited until he was positive Kurt could not see him before he completely broke down, and lost his shit.

He cried so hard, harder than ever, and threw sand, kicked things that were laying around...he felt like a toddler having a tantrum but, he was so frustrated right now.

Blaine finished, and he was covered in sand. He chuckled, and went back inside the house. He walked into the house, and Kurt was laying on the bed, in nothing but a pink g-string, thigh highs, with a garter belt attached.

"I love you more than life itself, Master. I don't feel like a puppet. I know that you love me, and I'm sorry. So sorry. I really am."

"Kurt, no."

"Blaine, yes."

"Kurt, get the fuck dressed. This isn't funny."

"Blaine..."

"Kurt, I don't think you realized how much you hurt me. Get dressed. Now."

Kurt scrambled up and realized that, yeah, this was a stupid idea. Blaine's a little sensitive right now, and Kurt needed to give him some space.

"Are we leaving?"

"No. But, I'm moving to the other bedroom."

"Blaine, please." Kurt was crying now.

"Kurt, I don't need this from you, right now. Give me some space."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such a depressing end. I told you, the plot is gonna get fucked up here soon. I incorporated some of Blaine's insecurity in this chapter. Don't worry though, everything will turn out. Hopefully. Feel free to review, and don't kill me. lol**


	11. Chapter 11 : Clean Up Our Mistakes

A/N: Honestly nothing much more to say...thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Damn, I can't believe we're at chapter 11. This is so weird, honestly. Just..whoa. I'm guessing 20 chapters (give or take) for the rest of this story. Yeah, we saw some emotion in Blaine in the last chapter that is a little rare for him. Anyways, here's the chapter.

OH OH! I am SO sorry, but I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. Charleygyrl gave me some very helpful things on Hawaii, which I may incorporate in the story. So thanks to her fo sho! Lol. Thanks, honey!

The Dominant

By Rene95

Chapter 11: Clean Up Our Mistakes

Chapter warnings: Sex, drama, Blaine being a dick, Kurt being a bitch, punishment, lots of crying and yelling, fighting, roleplay, and, yeah...and a surprise little bit of something we've all been waiting for in this mpreg story. Hint hint.

* * *

Blaine knew he was being selfish. He really did. But, he had no intentions or wishes to see his Submissive at the moment, and as much as saying that made him feel like a young child, he honestly didn't give a shit. Kurt had hurt him, and he was hurting Kurt right now by moving out of the master bedroom and ignoring Kurt's knocks at the door and text messages, but, he really was just wanting to be alone at the moment.

Being married wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't like the movies at all. He was supposed to want to be with Kurt all the time, and have a constant hunger to see him, to touch him, to make love to him, and control him, too, but every time he pictured Kurt's face right now, he felt sadness, and the memories of the moment came back to him.

He didn't want to be angry at Kurt, and he didn't really want to punish Kurt later, but, he couldn't stay locked up in this room forever. He wasn't a whiny, emotional little bitch. He was a strong, powerful, and spectacular Dominant, who would kick anyone's ass who crossed him. Yeah, that was Blaine. Not this crying shit. No. He wasn't his damn mother.

And, whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not at the moment, he loved the man out there. He would do anything for him, and he was in the most passionate love with him. He loved and was in love. Kurt was his Submissive, Husband, lover, best friend, and whole life. All the work Blaine did, all the sacrafices he did, it was all for Kurt. He knew that.

He imagined how Kurt was feeling right now. Probably very, very depressed. And in so much pain. Kurt was probably in sheer, agonizing torment right now, and it was Blaine's fault. Blaine could blame it on Kurt all he wanted, but it was mostly his own fault. Kurt was a contributing factor, nevertheless.

Kurt hurt him. Deeply.

Kurt had thought he was only a fuck buddy or puppet to him. How could he even think that? He just didn't know how much he meant to Blaine. How much he truly fucking meant to him. Kurt was being witless, that was for sure. God damn, Blaine felt like such an idiot. He knew Kurt had horrible self esteem. It was his job to make sure Kurt knew how beautiful he was, or how helpful he was being, or how cherished his presence was with Blaine. It was Blaine's job to do that for Kurt, and it seemed like he totally failed. Kurt only got like this when he was feeling particularly sensitive and insecure.

Blaine wasn't about to lie to himself, he had the same problem. It was normal for a Dom to feel some sort of guilt, not for long periods of time, of course, but, Blaine was often unsure of himself. But, you didn't see him walking around acting like a pile of rotten ass. Nope, you didn't. You saw him being an asshole, and even more controlling then usual, but, not whiny. Only sometimes.

Kurt had to know that Blaine does all the he does for Kurt. Kurt _had _to know now. Blaine got out of bed, and walked out of the room, and nearly tripped over something on the floor.

"Jesus! Wait...Kurt?"

"Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to trip you." Kurt said, rubbing his eyes. He had been sleeping in front of Blaine's door, waiting for him to come out. What a good boy.

"Baby, don't apologize. But, you know, we have things we need to talk about." Blaine didn't waste any time with any bullshit. He cut straight to the chase.

"Yes, I understand sir."

"Good. Go to our bedroom, and kneel in the middle of the floor. Wait for further instructions." Blaine said. Blaine didn't often use this type on control over his husband, but, tonight was a different story. Something had changed, and they now how to re-learn their boundaries, and re-teach some rules. They had to talk some things out...just to make sure they were both on the same page about everything.

Punishment wasn't out of the question. Blaine saw _plenty _of that in the discussion tonight.

Kurt crawled to their bedroom, and did as he was told. Blaine did not tell him to remove any articles of clothing, so he kept everything on. Kurt was feeling very timid and self-consious. He knew Blaine was being a full Dominant right now, and it scared him a little. He felt weak. He felt insecure. If he thought Blaine had self-eteem issues, he should consider putting more of that label on himself.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, sweating, fidgeting, and just..anticipating, Blaine finally arrived.

"Clothes off."

Kurt obediently obliged.

"Now, Kurt, since we got married, I have let some things that I shouldn't have slip. We are going to re-learn our boundaries right now. First, you do not touch yourself. Never, unless I order you to. Second, you do not cum unless you ask or have been instructed to do so by me. You will be punished if any rules are broken. Third, you will wear this daily." Blaine pulled a red leather strip out of his pocket.

"Sir?"

"It's a collar."

"It's...it's.."

"You'll have to get used to it."

"No..I love it. I'm mesmerized..."

"Good." Blaine said, feeling satisfied. "You will give me a blow job whenever I ask for one. You will not hesitate that or sex, and when I wish to tie you up, you must be ready and willing. When I want to put a vibrator in your ass, I expect to put a vibrator in your ass."

"Yes sir."

"The normal chores will apply. You will also be expected to take your birth control medicine every day until further notice."

"The five months, correct sir?"

"When I deicide. It might be five months, it might be five years."

"Yes, sir." Kurt's eyes welled up with tears. He hoped the five months after married accord still applied, because, he honestly wanted babies so bad, but he understood if Blaine wanted to wait longer. Kurt honestly tried to stifle a small sob of disappointment and broken promise, but, he couldn't. Blaine did not seem phased by his tears.

"Questions?"

"No, sir." Kurt sniffled.

"You will address me as "sir," "master," or "Blaine." I don't care which but it must be of the three options."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, any questions?"

"No, sir."

"Okay. Now, then, for the punishment."

"I believe not having babies is enough, with all due respect, sir."

"Have you learned nothing?" Blaine roared. "Have you not fucking realized, that I AM IN CHARGE?! I call the fucking shots! I make the punishments, I do the lectures, I am in complete, and utter control of your fucking ass! You do NOT back talk me, you shit! I do not need your little add-ins, or suggestions! I don't give a flying fuck if you think not having my babies is enough for punishment, because you know what, it isn't!" Blaine thundered his rage at Kurt. Blaine rarely screamed at Kurt, but Kurt just wasn't getting it, and if screaming in his face was what would do the trick, then so be it.

Kurt looked at him for a second, lip quivering, and then he fell to his face in sobs and tears. He was crying uncontrollably, and Blaine just looked at him. Kurt was crying hysterically now, and sobbing out the words, "I'm sorry." With the crying, they sounded like, "U'm surry." But, Blaine knew.

Blaine knew Kurt didn't like to be yelled at so, now he probably got the picture. Don't disrespect Blaine.

"Kurt. Get up now."

Kurt obeyed, and returned to his knees. He looked up at Blaine, and did not make a peep.

"Kurt, I don't like to scream at you, I really don't, but, when you disrespect me, I'm going to."

"I understand, sir." Kurt said, still crying.

"Now, for punishment."

"Yes, sir?"

"I think five spanks, and then a surprise, and then we will be okay."

Kurt nodded, and then looked up with expecting eyes. Blaine walked over to a chair, and sat down.

"Come and get over my lap, Kurt."

Kurt crawled up over Blaine's knee, allowing his ass to be on display for his husband.

"You know the drill, count them or we will start over."

Blaine began and slapped one time. "One." Kurt said.

The slaps continued, getting harder. They reached it to five.

"Go and lay on the bed."

Confused, Kurt did this.

"I will fuck your face, my whole cock, five times."

Kurt trembled. But, opened his mouth. Blaine unzipped his pants, and lowered his cock into his husband's mouth. Once, twice, all the way up to five times. Kurt coughed and sputtered a few times, but, after that, he was fine.

"Kurt, baby..."

Kurt rushed over to Blaine and enveloped him in the largest hug he believed the two of them had ever shared. Blaine sqeezed him around the waist, Kurt pulled him in around the neck.

"Oh, please, Blaine, make love to me. Please, sir. I'm so sorry."

"Stop being sorry. We're forgetting about it now, because punishment, then we're fine. I'd be happy too, my dear."

"I love you..so much, Master. So much, it is unhealthy."

"Our love isn't unhealthy. It's the perfect balance."

"Of what?"

"Control, submissive, trust, and being trusting." Blaine, of course, had a testworthy answer.

"Ahh,"

"Baby, you are my light. You can never feel like you are only a fuck puppet. You are more. But, I have been weak lately. I am in charge,"

"I understand."

"Now, I'm gonna show you a proper fucking,"

"Oh, please do." Kurt said, as Blaine licked down his body.

* * *

"Blaine, Blaine! Wake up!" Kurt abruptly woke himself up with a deadly feeling in his bones. Chilling him from the inside out.

"Huh?" Blaine pushed himself awake, reacting to Kurt's shouts. "What it it, what's wrong?"

"I...I haven't taken my birth control in two days. It's just...slipped my mind, I guess."

"What do you fucking MEAN it slipped your mind?!" Blaine yelled tossing a pillow. It barely missed Kurt.

"Blaine..I'm sorry! With getting up early two days ago to catch our flight, and you being mad at me, and the sex and yesterday..I just didn't remember!"

"So now you are knocked up." Blaine jumped to the conclusions.

"Not necessarily." Kurt defended himself. "Maybe not."

"Kurt, think about it. We've had loads of sex, without condoms, and without you on the pill. When you don't take it, you get pregnant. You have gotten a surgery that enhances a gene that makes you pregnant and put ovaries in you. You have a high chance of being pregnant!"

"Blaine..I'm sorry."

"I have to go."

"Blaine, please!"

"Where's my phone? I am going to call a cab service."

"Where are you going."

"To a beach far away from here to think. I'm going to be dramatic."

Kurt missed the humor and started crying. "Blaine...you promised you would never leave me. Never again."

"Well, that was before I knew my whole life was going to change."

"For the better?"

Blaine didn't want to lie.

"I don't know."

And with that, Blaine left.

* * *

Blaine wasn't really going to a beach. He was going to a pharmacy. He _had _to know. Or, at least have a good idea. He knew it would haunt the shit out of him if he didn't buy a pregnancy test. He bought five of the most expenisive ones. The lady at the register gave him weird looks but rang him up anyways.

He got back into the cab and it drove him home.

Kurt was sitting in a windowsill, clutching his stomach and crying.

"You little fucker," Blaine said when he came in. "You planned it, didn't you?"

"No.." Kurt said.

"You're lying."

"Blaine, please, don't do this."

"Don't do what? I _told _you five months. Five months after being married, and then you could get pregnant."

"Blaine, I swear to God. I did not plan this."

Blaine dropped it. Who cares now?

"Are you gonna punish me?"

"Sexually, yes."

"No spankings?"

"Your ass is still red, I think we'll not. And since you like to have sex and get knocked up, we'll fuck you in all kinds of different ways."

Great.

"Now," Blaine pulled the plastic Walgreens sack out from behind him, and tossed it at Kurt. Kurt looked down at it, and then up at Blaine.

"What are they? Are the pregnancy tests?"

"Yeah." Blaine said. "I want you to take all five."

"Yes, sir."

Kurt went to the bathroom, and took the tests. Blaine sat on the counter.

"I can't pee with you watching." Kurt snapped.

"Watch the attitude."

"Yes, sir."

Kurt proceded to take all of the tests.

They waited.

And they waited.

They waited some more.

It seemed like three hours had gone by, and not just three minutes.

Blaine picked the first one up.

"Negative."

Kurt pretended to sigh in relief, but, in reality he was very disappointed. He did not plan this, but he wouldn't mind having a baby in his belly.

Next one. "Positive." Blaine recored.

Both the third and fourth were negative. The fifth one..

It hadn't been three minutes, but right when it got there, both jumped to the little stick.

"Well, four against one. I don't think you're pregnant."

"No, I'm not."

But there was still a tiny chance..right?

No, there really wasn't.

Blaine took a deep breath, and sank to the floor. "Wow. What a scare."

"Yeah, really." Kurt agreed.

"Don't even go there, babe."

"What? Go where?"

"Don't play dumb either. I'm not a moron. I know you didn't plan it, but I know you wouldn't mind it, either." Blaine got up. Put his husband in his arms, and kissed his forehead. "Five months, baby. Only five months"

"Okay. But, I'm bored right now...do you wanna play a game right now?" Kurt really missed his husband, and he was TIRED of the fighting.

"I'll be the cleaning boy...and then you have to teach the little slut how to clean better."

"I'll clean his little hole, how about that?"

Kurt was turned on, instantly.

"I'll wear a condom. I brought some."

"Okay."

Kurt grabbed his love bag, (it had all his lingerie in it) and picked out one of his dirtiest ones. Black corset, black, lacy thong, which was hidden by red panty-hose, a hole was cut where his asshole was, and where his dick could pop out.

After Kurt finished getting dressed, his looked further. He put on some hole-filled jeans, and a green top. He messed his hair up a little, and walked out to the bedroom to a waiting Blaine.

"Sir, oh, sir! Hi, my name is Kurt Anderson, I'm so very lost, I have no idea where my husband is, and I need some money."

"Well, Mr. Kurt Anderson, do you expect me to just pay up to a complete stranger."

Kurt smiled at him for playing along, and then quickly got back into character. "No, sir. I'm sorry, but it's an emergency."

"Far too late for a young married man to be out, anyways. So, I'm happy you just waltzed right into my house."

"I'm sorry, sir. It's raining, and I'm freezing."

"So you think you can just walk right into someone's home? Especially someone you don't know? I could be doing anything in here."

"I did knock. You let me in."

"Hmm. Maybe we should warm you up. You're cold, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"So, take off your clothes."

"Sir, I-"

"I think a little married man like you should understand that walking into some stranger's house isn't ok. Especially when that man's house is a sex expert."

"Sir..."

"I think I'm going to have to punish you on behalf of your husband."

"Sir, I think that would be-"

"Very appropriate. Now, clothes off."

"Sir, really."

"Don't make me ask again, my little married man."

"Oh, sir,"

Kurt removed the clothing and pretended to act embarrassed over the fact of how slutty he was dressed.

"My, my. That is no way a married man dresses. Tell you what. I'll give your husband no information on how you're fucking other men, if I get to have you all night. Not just for one quick one?"

"Oh, sir, how can I EVER thank you? For keeping me out of the cold and wet, and-"

Blaine pulled him close, where their noses were touching, and lips almost together.

"A few rules," Blaine began, still in character. "You don't say anything. Unless asked a question, I don't want to hear anything, but I do want to hear you whimper, whine and moan, and that's it. Second," Blaine continued, holding Kurt from behind, hand on his crotch. "we go in any position I want. Thirdly, I'll pay you one hundred for every one of my orgasms, fifty for every blow job, twenty for hand jobs. Clear?" Kurt nodded.

"Alright, bitch," Blaine threw him on the bed. "It looks like you're ready to be fucked. So, hands and knees. I'll take you from behind first," Blaine wasted no time in getting his sweats off, and t shirt. His underwear were across the room in seconds. The Dominant lined his already erect dick up to Kurt's asshole, which was quivering from excitement, and shoved inside.

Kurt full out screamed.

"You want lube?" Blaine asked, continuing to thrust at the slow speed.

Kurt moaned in response, and Blaine pulled out of the dry hole. Kurt was confused when he did not feel the weight of the bed shift him, but, it stayed put. Then, all of a sudden, Blaine spit right on his asshole.

Blaine had never done anything like that before, and Kurt knew Blaine had wanted to, and so he was happy Blaine finally got what he wished for. Blaine then spit into his own hand, and rubbed it on his cock. Kurt cleared his throat asking for permission to speak.

"Talk, whore."

"For a sex expert, you sure do have a horrible brand of lube."

"You're filthy, bitch. I've got to clean you some way."

"I'm sure your mouth isn't any cleaner than my assho-UHH!" Before Kurt could continue his assumption sentence, Blaine slapped his ass.

"No more talking out of you, you toy fucker."

Kurt rolled his eyes in a playful way, but did it for the character. Kurt understood Blaine loved it like this. Role play, dirty talk, hot, rough sex, and a bunch of control on Blaine's side. They didn't exercise role play too much, but Kurt certainly wanted that to change. He loved it!

Blaine shoved back in, earning a squeak from Kurt, who was distracted by his own thoughts. The rough fucking continued, and Blaine found Kurt's spot, and thrust deeply onto it every time. Blaine was panting, sweat was dripping off of his tangled curls as he continued to cleanly thrust into Kurt.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, slut."

"Cum inside of me! Please, sir, come right inside of me and make me cum, please!"

Blaine stopped, and shoved his cock into Kurt's mouth.

"I don't intend on paying you too much money, so I won't be having too many orgasms tonight."

Kurt immediately started to suck the big cock of Blaine Anderson. Shit, Kurt loved it. Right as he felt Blaine's cock start to twitch, he started to suck harder. But, Blaine pulled off.

"You tasted your slutty ass on my cock?"

"Yes, sir."

The night continued with a lot of ass spanking, fucking, and blow jobs. Kurt was passed out, cum everywhere, and all over and inside him. Of course, Blaine didn't really owe him money, but, it was still really, really fun. Blaine loved to be in control, he was a Dom after all, and tonight, he didn't feel any bit of insecurity.

Kurt was sleeping happily on the floor, cum inside of his ass and all over his chest and dick, some of his own and of Blaine's. Blaine picked him up and cleaned him up. He knew Kurt had to have been exhausted. Kurt had cum five times, Blaine two, and Kurt would of had about seventeen if Blaine hadn't cut him off or had made him hold it.

Blaine spooned Kurt, and thanked God he had such an amazing man. He was stupid to leave that night, and sleep in the other room. He had promised his angel that he would never leave him, and there he went, leaving him.

No. He told himself. The guilt barge left the other day and took all of its cargo with it. It did not take you. He squeezed Kurt gently, wedged his soft cock in between the ass cheeks, and then went to sleep, dreaming about hot, rough sex with Kurt..

* * *

Kurt got up around seven thirty the next morning. The time change was really weird for him, but he had been getting used to it. He knew that their stay in Hawaii was not too much longer, and even though they didn't do anything around the town or islands, he had had an amazing trip. Drama, love, the ocean and lots of sex had been his friends for the best few days, and he wouldn't trade his honeymoon for the "ideal" one.

Because this was the ideal one.

Kurt blushed as he felt Blaine's cock in between his ass cheeks, but wriggled out of the position. The dirty thought were circulating through Kurt's head as he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Blaine was probably starving after all the boning they did yesterday.

Kurt whipped up some waffles, and poured some orange juice. Blaine came inside with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, honey." Kurt said, accepting the kiss on his cheek from Blaine.

"Hey, baby. I have some bad news..."

"And what's that?" Kurt asked.

"Mr. Type want me to come home immediately for a work emergency. It will get me a "paying bonus." he claimed. I figured since we only had one more day scheduled here, we could go early?"

Kurt attempted to hide his disappointment, he really did want to do _something _related to the state they were in, but, with Blaine, work was work. Kurt could work on getting the new house organized, anyways.

"No, it's fine." Kurt said. "Eat some breakfast."

Blaine sat down, and retrieved the plate from the other side of the table. "I am really sorry, baby. I know you wanted to stay. You can always stay, we'll just buy you a plane ticket, and-"

"No. It wouldn't be the same without you here,"

"Alright."

"I had fun last night." Kurt said, joining Blaine at the table and started to eat.

"I did too. I'm starving."

"I bet you are," Kurt giggled, and blushed.

"We have got a lot of shit to pack."

"I know. I wanna go shopping really quick. Please?"

"No, Kurt, our flight leaves at eleven. It's seven right now. You won't have time."

"Blaine, please? I've done everything you've wanted to do."

"You didn't take your birth control and we had the pregnancy scare, that happened."

"Blaine..."

"The answer is no, Kurt."

Kurt slumped. "Okay."

"Thanks for breakfast." Blaine said, getting up, putting his empty plate in the sink, and kissing Kurt on the top of the head. "You mad at me now?"

"No, sir."

"Good. You can always buy a tee shirt at the airport."

Sure pal. Kurt was not going to buy a damn t-shirt from the airport when they had gorgeous shops across the street. Jesus, Blaine could be so possessive of him sometimes. Maybe he should just stay.

No, he had a home to go take care of, and Blaine to take care of.

And, hopefully soon, a baby.

* * *

"I look really bad."

"No, you don't. You look stunning, and incredibly sexy if you ask me." Kurt said, placing a chaste kiss on his husband's lips. "I've always admired you in a full suit."

"You better admire me all the time," Blaine joked, placing his hands on Kurt's ass, and lifting him up on top the vanity.

"Jesus, Blaine! We're going to be late!"

"No, we won't." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's neck, and sucking hard enough to leave a nice, big hickey on the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, quit. We have to leave in an hour."

"I know. I can get you undressed and begging for it in five minutes, though."

"Oh hell. Just get the fuck on with it, then." Kurt said.

"Mm, ordering me around?" Blaine said, slapping Kurt's ass. "I think I might have to punish you for that one."

In a record time of four minutes, Blaine had their suits hanging up perfectly in the closet and Kurt naked, spread out, and wanting it. No, _needing _it. Blaine wasted no time lubing up his cock and fucking Kurt thoroughly until they both came. They took a quick shower, re-dressed, and did their hair in perfect fashion.

"I shouldn't have let you do that." Kurt said, once they were looking at themselves in the mirror yet again that evening.

"I would have done it anyways, and you would have liked it."

"That sounds a bit like date rape to me." Kurt chuckled.

"Well, think what you want, but I assure you," Blaine stepped close into Kurt, "that that wasn't the case." Kurt could feel Blaine's hot breath on his neck, and it made the hairs on the backs of his arms and neck stand up.

"Hmm." Kurt said.

Soon, they piled into the car, and headed to the dinner party.

It had been about four weeks since the couple had come home from Hawaii. They had officially moved in to a beautfiul, four bedroomed home, and were settling in nicely. Blaine was, to say the least, accelerating in his work. He was doing an amazing job, and even though he wasn't putting in as many hours, he had gotten two promotions in the time that he was working so hard to pay for everything, and he was one of the top writers now.

The couple were on their way to the company where Blaine worked to have dinner with Igneous Type, who hadn't changed in the least, still a creep, and then a few other workers whom Blaine liked. The office was becoming more close now; not so many people were strained in relationships with each other. People talked to the "lower class" workers now and it was mostly because since Blaine was the top writer of his floor, he decided he would be floor manager too. It was double the work, but that meant double the money, so it was worth it.

Blaine had changed the way people interacted. Not only was he a very powerful business man, but he was a powerful Dominant, too. There was little competition in the company.

Blaine had to write an extra song for the musical he was called back early from Hawaii. Mr. Type wouldn't tell him why he was called back on such a weird notice or why it was even written. Blaine understood that Mr. Type wasn't really a big fan of his employees taking time off of work to go on vacation, especially if it was paid. Mr. Type was cheap.

Blaine knew what this dinner party was about. He was going to be put on some work trip, and this was just going to be explaining it. He knew it wasn't a bunch of colleagues getting together for dinner. He knew it was a business dinner. He wasn't too fond of those.

Kurt, of course, would have to sit on the floor and eat be on his leash. Type considered the Submissive to be an animal, not a human. Blaine thought it was disgusting, but, Kurt would of had to anyways because they were going to an expensive restaurant. Blaine liked to be in complete, and utter control, as he always said, but, when it came to not considering Submissives people, that's when it got somewhat offensive to him.

"Blaine, try to just accept it." Kurt said, breaking the silence of the car ride.

"Huh?" Blaine was dumbfounded.

"I know what you're thinking about. And it's how I'll have to be..treated differently. Some places are different than others."

"And some people are different than others. Some people consider you all livestock to the market." Blaine hated that. Especially when it was his Kurt, his property they were insulting.. "You're my property, not my pet."

"Blaine, when you say I'm your property, it's the same thing."

"Not really."

"Let's just...drop the subject. Accept the fact that I'm below you."

"Don't tell me what to do, Kurt. The way you are treated is unfair."

"Oh, like you don't do half that shit to me, anyways."

Blaine was quiet. Never, had Kurt ever been that damn disrespectful. It wasn't like Kurt. Kurt mouthed off sometimes, but never like that.

"Excuse me?" Blaine finally said after a few minutes of pure silent shock.

"I'm sorry."

"You have a safe word you know. Red. Use it whenever I do something to upset you." Blaine said, in a terrible monotone voice. It made Kurt cringe. When Blaine talked like that, he was finished with the conversation and was ready to just leave it. And he was furious with Kurt.

"Yes, sir." Kurt slumped in his seat. Fuck. He screwed up again. How many more times until he learned?

Or Blaine learned...

* * *

The dinner party had a slow start. About fifteen people from the company were there, including Blaine, Igneous Type, and a few performers. The first half hour was dedicated to small talk, and questions, mostly towards Blaine, it was his dinner party after all, but some to Mr. Type and some of the other writers working on the current musical.

"How does Lima, Ohio sound to you, Blaine?" Mr. Type said, finally getting conversation flowing as the entrees got there.

"Lima?"

"I didn't stutter."

"Well, I've lived there before, born in Westerville, about an hour or so away, but moved to Lima for a few years to be with my husband, and then moved back to Westerville, and now in New York."

"Fascinating. What do you think of Lima?"

"I think it's very nice." Blaine was a liar. He hated Lima with every fiber of his being...he had his reasons. Vine Co was there, one reason, and he was sure it was still in business.

"Well, than I'm sure the month long trip we have scheduled for you won't be any sort of a problem." Mr. Type said, a smirk crossing his lips. He could easily detect lies. It was a trait that he was very fond of about himself.

"No, it's not an issue."

"Great."

Kurt looked up at Blaine from his spot on the floor. He was pissed; his suit was dirty from the floor, he was humiliated because Blaine had to talk down to him because he had said something, and he was hungry, because he was only given some breadsticks and water. Now, Blaine was going to be gone for a fucking month, leaving him alone in a big house with nothing but thoughts of Blaine, worries, and wanting a baby? Right, he was very pissed.

"Mr. Type?" A small voice said from under the table, making the entire table look at Blaine.

"Who gave _it _permission to speak? Get it to shut up, Anderson." Mr. Type said, loosing his smirky, snarky attitude, and replacing it with vile anger.

"What do you have to say, Kurt?"

"Blaine!" A woman sharply whispered next to him. "He'll have your head."

"Fine. What does the pet have to say to someone as high and mighty as myself?" Now he sounded like an idiot. Kurt rolled his eyes, and got to his knees, so his face would be seen.

"Blaine and I are newlyweds. And you're making him leave? Please..Mr. Type, let him stay."

"Silence." Igneous said, looking at Kurt with squinted eyes, as if trying to detect something, but not really even knowing what. "Blaine has known about this for three months. Not particularly the location, but he knew that he would be leaving in July. Now, Mr. Anderson, _contain _the rabid filth, please."

"Sit down, Kurt."

"But-"

"Now."

Kurt heard the darkness in Blaine's tone, and he understood Blaine was absolutely _infused _with anger at Kurt's outburst. Kurt was mad too, Blaine told him on the honeymoon, but, still... he had apparently known for three months.

Jesus, he could of at least mentioned it.

The dinner party finished, and neither of them said anything in the car. Kurt fiddled with his collar, and Blaine drove, clutching the steering wheel so hard, that his knuckles were turning white.

"I'm surprised I was even invited," Kurt started. "Mr. Type seems to hate Submissives."

"You embarrassed me to an extreme today, Kurt. In my workplace. I am so disappointed in you."

"Well, I'm disappointed in you! You lied to me, basically told me you just found out about it, but you've known for three months! Baby, I just had surgery, we just got married, I-"

"Stop talking like that to me, Kurt! God, you never learn!"

"I just want you to love me again. Like you used to. Right now we're like we were when you first claimed me. Fighting all the time..we're supposed to be at the best time!"

"When we get home, I want you on your knees in our bedroom."

* * *

**A/N: I hope the longer chapter was good for me not updating for a long time. I've honestly just been so busy. Like no joke, horribly busy. Finally the weekend where I could sleep for a decent amount of time, catch up on some work, finish this chapter, and then upload it. I'm just saying...chapter 12 & 13, shits going down. **

**Blaine's just a dick sometimes, and just scared about having babies.**

**Thanks for reading, I don't know when the next chapter is going to be out, or even when I'm going to start writing it, but I think I might write a sexy little one shot here pretty soon. It won't have anything to do with The Submissive or The Dominant, I think I might something completely different lol. Thanks again guys. **


End file.
